Almost Perfect
by pentuppassion
Summary: Ren had feelings for Pirika for so long and he decided to do something about it. Luckily, Jun invited the gang to spend vacation in their private beach resort! What will happen to everyone's love life now? my first fic so READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: One Afternoon

A/N: this is my first fic and actually, I never thought that someday I will be posting a story on some website. The idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and any of its characters.

Almost Perfect

By: anime-ted goddess

He stretched his tired legs on the ground and rested his back on a large tree. He had been training so hard today; his regular white training shirt clung to his muscular body, as it was drenched in sweat. His kwan dao lay beside him.

For a moment, he looked around, enjoying the peaceful surroundings. He was far away from Yoh's house, far from the noise and the busy streets. Now, he could only hear the soft rustle of leaves and the sound of flowing water from a river nearby. He liked this place very much. Here, he felt at ease. He felt as if there's no one else in this world except him. Here, his thoughts take hold of him.

Soon enough, his eyes felt tired and heavy, and he drifted off to a deep relaxing sleep.

at Yoh's house

"Pirika! Where are you? I need you to do something!" Anna shouted from the living room.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Oh, there you are. Go get Ren. He's supposed to be back here a long time ago." Anna ordered Pirika then went back to watching television.

Pirika went out mumbling to herself as to why she's supposed to be the one to look for and fetch that Ren Tao. We're all working and she just sits there watching tv!' she thought. I don't even know where to start looking for him!' She just continued walking until she notices a narrow, barely visible path through the woods. She couldn't resist her curiosity so she decided to go and explore.

The path stretched on for more than an hour. Gosh, such a deep forest.' Then she saw a clearing between the trees. It was just slightly bigger that the backyard of Yoh's house. As she got nearer, she heard sounds of a flowing river. She eagerly walked towards the clearing. When she got there, she turned to a stop. She stood there, in perfect silence as she saw an adolescent man sleeping under the shade of a large tree. It was Ren Tao.

His head was bent down causing his hair to fall over his closed eyes. He was so peacefully asleep. She had never seen anyone so relaxed and at peace. And she has never seen Ren like that. Pirika watched him in awe. She stared at those perfect, muscled features. The rise and fall of his hard chest as he breathed. She could see the faint traces of his well-developed abs under his damp shirt. His arms hung loosely on his side in a comfortable position. His body is so at ease, so serene. Pirika's feet were glued to the ground. She just stood there, quietly watching the perfect scene in front of her. The sun's rays illuminated everything, emphasizing its beauty.

Suddenly, Ren woke up, opened his eyes and blinked through the sunlight. For a while, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered he was tired from training so he rested and fell asleep. At that time, he felt that someone was nearby, watching. He looked up and to his right he saw Pirika. She gave the impression of being in a daze.

"Hey, what are you doing, just standing there?" Ren said in a low, sleepy voice. His eyes were just half open.

Pirika blinked and was sent back to reality at Ren's words. Oh, he's so handsome…he looked so cute when he just woke up…and those strong arms…and…Oh God, I can't believe I'm thinking these things about Ren Tao! Of all people! But still...' And she totally forgot what she came there for.

She finally found her voice and said, "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" her blue orbs looking slightly worried.

"No, uhm..I.. that's okay."

Then there was silence. They just stared at each other for a long time. Pirika felt like she was being sucked into Ren's beautiful golden eyes. She was so sure that there is something beyond those cold and sad eyes of his. Ren felt the same. He knew that behind the happy and always cheerful Pirika, there is something else hidden inside. Both of them just haven't figured out what the other person's secrets are.

All of a sudden, Ren came out of trance. He blushed slightly from the eye contact. Again, he settled down and rested his head against the tree.

Pirika had the sudden urge to come near him, so she did. She stood there, hands on her side, her back leaning against the tree. She closed her eyes, feeling the calming warmth of the sunlight on her face. What a perfect afternoon.' she thought.

Ren lifted his head up and was just about to say something to Pirika but was immediately silenced by the beauty he saw. Her eyes were closed, showing her naturally curled, thick, long lashes. Her still face, clear and pale. Her lips seem so soft and luscious. He took all of this in and before he realized what he was doing, he got up quietly and stood right in front of Pirika. Standing like that, he noticed that he was just a little taller that Pirika, maybe just a couple of inches or more. Then, he tiptoed a little and kissed Pirika on the forehead.

Pirika, who felt Ren's soft lips brush on her temple, abruptly opened her eyes and was met by two golden eyes looking directly at her. His gaze was piercing; it almost physically hurt. It seemed as if he could see into her very soul just by looking at her eyes. She saw something in those eyes. Sadness? Longing? She doesn't know. Feeling uneasy, she straightened up only to find her face less than an inch away from Ren's. She could actually feel his warm breath on her face. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She couldn't look away from Ren's gaze.

Then, he glanced at her lips, slanted his head a little and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips met in a warm and gentle kiss. mmm…they're so soft… so… sweet… and...' It was gone. The moment was over.

The next thing he knew, Pirika had pushed him away and ran off to the woods. Ren just stood there, frozen in that spot, pondering on what just happened. His hands curled into fists and he punched the tree in front of him. He was so stupid, he thought.

Pirika ran off, away from what just happened, away from Ren. She didn't know why, she just felt the need to go away. It the sun was just about to set and it was getting dark fast. All of a sudden, she crashed into something hard. She fell to the ground and became unconscious before she knew what or who it is. The last thing she remembered was a soft, worried voice calling out her name.

A/N: please read and review. Tell me what you think. Good or bad, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. If I get good reviews, ill probably continue writingD


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

A/N: Chapter 2 up! My deepest gratitude to those who reviewed! Thanks very much! Anyway, here's the second chapter. Sorry for the typo errors in the first chap, and also for this one if any. I hope you'll enjoy this.

_Italicized_ words - thoughts

Words between " " - dialogue

* * *

"Hey Yoh! Have you seen my sister?"

"Nope. Sorry Horo. Try asking Anna."

"Thanks!" Horohoro rushed into the house and shouted for Anna. He hasn't seen Pirika all day and he's getting really worried. Finally, when he got to Anna, she gave him an answer.

"I told her to go and find Ren hours ago. They're not here yet?"

"Yes. I'm going to look for them."

Horohoro practically ran out of the house to look for his beloved sister. He loves Pirika so much. Pirika is his most precious treasure; she's priceless. He would never let anything bad happen to her.

Outside, as he walked and looked around, he noticed a path leading to the woods. He figured that Ren might be there, and maybe Pirika too. He's getting very apprehensive now as he observed the red-orange glow of the sky. _It's getting late_. _And if she were in the woods somewhere, it would be very dangerous._

He kept running, looking around for signs of Pirika, or of Ren Tao at the least. _It's really dark in here after sunset. I could barely see a thing! Oh God, Pirika… where are you? _A rustling sound interrupted his thoughts and he stopped moving. He looked back and waited for something to show up, whatever made that sound. Then, something hit him hard on his back he almost fell. He turned and looked at the person that hit him. He quickly recognized who it was.

"Pirika! Wake up! " The bump was really hard considering that it made her unconscious. "Okay, don't worry. I'll take you home. Hang on." She looked so flushed. Horo carried her on his back and hurried home. Her body felt lifeless on his back and this fact made him worry so much more.

* * *

The sun has just set and Ren decided to go home. He wondered if Pirika got home safely. Since she left, he was arguing with himself on whether to follow her or not. But in the end, he thought it was best to just leave her alone. Besides, she's old enough to take care of herself. _Oh, here I go again. I shouldn't be thinking about her all the time_.

But in his mind, all the things that had happened that afternoon was playing over and over again. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about that kiss, and about her. As he walked home, thoughts came over him.

Ren and Pirika's brother, Horohoro, are good friends. At first, Horo did not like Ren's attitude towards Yoh and their other friends. That was because Ren devoted himself to defeating Yoh, which never happened again after their first encounter. Though this is true, Horo respected Yoh's decision of being friends with Tao Ren. In time, Horo realized that, like everyone else, Ren has a good side. This is the part of Ren that convinced Horohoro that there is no harm in being friends with him. These three boys went through a lot of things together, in and out of the Shaman Fight, and so they've become true friends. After a while, Ren and Horohoro have become the best of friends. They were always seen training together.

Ren felt happy thinking about these things. Then, he noticed that he's already in front of Yoh's house. _Oh, how time passes by when you're thinking_. He wasn't paying much attention to the things around him that he did not notice. He walked inside and immediately noticed the noises coming from the house. _They seem to be having so much fun. _He opened the door and stepped inside. Now he was hearing roars of laughter coming from the living room. This time, he observed that Pirika was nowhere to be seen, or heard.

Hurriedly but silently, so as not to make his presence felt by the others, he went upstairs to see if Pirika was there. He looked around the house but he still did not find her anywhere. _Now, where could she be? I'm getting really anxious right now._

_

* * *

_

Horo laid his sister on her bed. He felt her forehead for signs of fever but she was perfectly fine. Her breathing was quite normal now unlike when he found her in the woods. Now she seems like she's in a deep, peaceful sleep. _Maybe she's just tired or something. I'll go and ask Ren when he comes home. _With that, he left the room and proceeded to the living room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Nothing to worry about, maybe she just needs some rest." Horohoro announced when he came to the living room. Time passed by and they were all chatting and eating chips while watching the television. Everyone felt at home with each other. Because of their loud chatting and laughter, no one noticed Ren come in.

Pirika had been awake for minutes now. She sat up on her bed and looked around. She felt a little dizzy but apart from that, she's all right. She heard the roars of laughter from downstairs. _They're all having fun, huh? _As she sat there, memories of what occurred that afternoon came back to her. She shivered a little from the thought of it. She still could not process everything.

Now, she decided to think things through and do what she always did: go up on the roof and think. She liked it there very much, the cold breeze of the wind brushing through her soft blue hair and the views from up there was so spectacular that they seem unreal.

A little swiftly, she climbed out of the window of her room and went up to the roof. At first she was silently watching the impressive scene in front of her as she gazed upon the moon and the stars. It was stunningly beautiful. After that moment of peace, the reason she was up there came back to her and anger rose up in her throat. She choked and let it all out.

"Owww Ren! I hate you!" She shouted through the chilling air. "How dare he kiss me like that! I still couldn't believe it! I don't even like him one bit. He's a cold snobbish, reckless and stupid guy! I don't even think he's really a friend! I know that he and onii-chan are almost best friends now, but I still don't like him. He's still an enemy, a person keeping my onii-chan from being Shaman King! I love my onii-chan very much and I try my best to befriend his companions but Tao Ren is different." She hated him so much that her heart actually ached. Tears suddenly ran down her face and were shining because of the moon's light. Silently, she cried and let all her feelings get hold of her. She was not crying because of hatred towards Ren, but instead because of her hatred towards herself. Reality sank into her as the events of that afternoon came flashing through her mind's eyes. _It was my first kiss_. Now, she was crying because of the heavy feeling in her heart.

Her tears slowly subsided and she was back to the world again. She went back down to her room, slipped herself in between the sheets and slept a restless sleep.

* * *

Ren stopped to think and calm himself. He knew that worrying too much would only lead to stress. Then, at that moment as he stood on the dark hallway of the house, an idea came into his mind.

He had been there before, watching as Pirika looked up to the sky, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. She never noticed him watching, not even once for the many times he did. She was always so mesmerized by the beauty of the scene above the sky. At times, she would shiver with the cold and Ren would always resist, with all his might, the urge to put his arms around her and keep her warm.

He went outside through the window of the boys' room and went up to the roof. His thoughts and movement were interrupted by the sound of an enraged voice of a girl. He abruptly came to a halt and listened.

"How dare he kiss me like that! I still couldn't believe it! I don't even like him one bit. He's a cold snobbish, reckless and stupid guy!", the voice said angrily. He knew exactly to whom that voice belonged to. He had been listening to its sweet, melodic sound for the longest time. But now it was very different. The voice sounded harsh and furious. Her voice echoed through his ears as if he was in a cave. Then, the next thing he heard struck him and broke his heart into pieces.

"I don't even think he's really a friend!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to pendulumxswing, micelle, umi, Mystical Blue Silver Roses, Erika, Master of the Art of Kawaii, punkymonkey79, rezibravo, popo, lady flay, blackyuki and lise for reviewing my first chapter. I hope this chapter is not a disappointment to you guys. I was supposed to put this up together with the third chap but I thought that would take a lot of time. so there. thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

A/N: sorry, for the slow update. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Italicized words - thoughts 

Words between " " - dialogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot, definitely.**

* * *

Almost Perfect

by anime-ted goddess

Chapter 3

"I don't even like him one bit. He's a cold snobbish, reckless and stupid guy!", the voice said angrily. He knew exactly to whom that voice belonged to. He had been listening to its sweet, melodic sound for the longest time. But now it was very different. The voice sounded harsh and furious. Her voice echoed through his ears as if he was in a cave. Then, the next thing he heard struck him and broke his heart into pieces.

"I don't even think he's really a friend!"

It was spoken with such hatred it made him wince. When Ren heard this, he decided to just go back. Anyway, he already found what he's looking for, that and a lot more. He went back to the room he shared with Horo and Yoh and slipped himself in between the sheets. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Minutes later, the two other boys came up and went straight to bed without even noticing that their friend Ren was already there. Ren envied them. He wanted to rest his eyes so much but he can't seem to drift off to sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. He could still see her sun-lit face in his mind's eye. He could still smell her sweet scent as he came near her. In his mind he could almost make out the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen in his life.

_I have…liked? …loved her…whatever…It has been a long time since I first realized that. If only she wasn't my best friend's sister! It could have been a lot easier. Or maybe not. She would hate me just the same. For who I am, what I am. But I couldn't hide this anymore… it's growing stronger and stronger everytime I see her._

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget about everything he just heard Pirika say. He would do just about anything to erase that moment of anguish. He longed for the warmth and peace of that long-awaited kiss. If only things did not turn out the way it did.

_I've got to stop this foolishness. This won't get me anywhere. I shouldn't be thinking about her anymore. Besides, she wouldn't waste her precious time thinking about a stupid little guy like me._

Finally, as he lay there quietly, he drifted off to a long deep sleep.

* * *

The next day came and everyone was up and about early in the morning. The boys, excluding Ren, were all getting ready to go to their part time job in the carwash station just a couple of streets away from the house.

They had been working there for quite some time now. The carwash manager paid them a nice amount for their service and the customers were generous enough to give them tips. Everything they earned would go to the house's savings. Ren didn't join them in the work; he didn't need to. And he didn't really live in the house. They have a hotel far in the city and he's just staying there for some company. And he didn't want to have to cross the whole city just to see his friends, especially Pirika. What he did, to be fair, was to pay for his stay and his food. They had been used to this setting by now.

As always, Tamao made them some breakfast. Yoh and Horo, right after finishing their meals, said their goodbyes and went off to meet with Manta, who was also working in the carwash with them.

* * *

Ren woke up just as he heard his two best friends leave for their part-time job. He let out a big yawn and just then, he saw Pirika pass by the door. She didn't stop, didn't look, or even glance at him. She just walked past the room and disappeared from sight.

Ren sighed. He knew this was going to happen. Before that fateful day in the woods, they, at the very least, acknowledge each other's presence.

_I just hope we'd become friends one day. Even just friends._

"Alright, I'm not gonna hope for something impossible." He said sadly to himself. In a few moments, hegot up and silently went downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

Pirika just woke up from her long sleep. She remembered having a dream last night, something about a forest, but it was a vague vision in her mind now as she tried to remember what happened. That morning, she felt tired, heavy and groggy. Her eyes ached a lot. She wasn't up to having breakfast but just when she was thinking that, her brother came up and told her to do so.

"Pirikaaaa! Gooooodddmmmooorrrnnniiiiiiiinnngg! Woah, what happened to your eyes? They're all puffy, you know? Well anyway, just to remind you, you're still kinda sick so have some rest and don't skip a meal, alright?"

Pirika nodded in response. _I'm really not up to doing anything._

"Good, then I'll be off. Don't want to be late! Take care, sis!" Horohoro sped off with an excited smile playing across his face.

"Thanks onii-chan… " She whispered in response. She wasn't exactly happy that morning; more so when she saw her face in the mirror. It's true. Her eyes were puffy, and red.

_Must be because of all the crying I did last night… _

Sigh. "Ren… " Pirika thought aloud, remembering everything. She didn't know exactly why it made her sad just thinking about it. This is a feeling she had yet to explore. And very carefully.

She got up, dressed then went out to the hallway. As she walked, although she tired hard to avoid it, she passed by the room where the guys slept. And though she didn't bother to look if there's someone inside, she knew that Ren is there. As she passed by the open door of the room, everything seemed to be in slow motion. She felt the two golden orbs looking at her. And unintentionally, she stopped walking in the spot just after the opening of the door; concealed behind the wooden walls. She didn't know what happened but her feet moved on their own accord. She stood there, very still and not making the slightest sound. She held her breath as if waiting for something to happen. Then she heard it.

"Alright, I'm not gonna hope for something impossible."

The voice was a soft whisper, but though it was almost inaudible, Pirika felt the heaviness of his heart and the deep sadness contained in his tone. He seemed so lonely. She can almost feel it. Worst is, she was most likely at fault.

_This is not the usual Ren. He seemed so sad and all alone. His words held truth from the bottom of his heart. I would have preferred him getting angry with me, shouting at me, almost wanting to kill me. That would be easier to deal with. Just please don't look at me with those sad eyes. And don't let me hear that heartbreaking voice. _

Her head now bent down, she continued walking in slow strides to the kitchen.

All throughout the day, Pirika kept herself busy. She fixed their room, cleaned the house until everything was sparkling clean. She did every bit of household chores that day. When afternoon came, she was so exhausted. And when Anna noticed this, she let Pirika take some rest.

"Thanks Anna… " _Whooo, Anna could be really considerate sometimes._

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

"Coming…!" Pirika reluctantly got up to open the door.

"Oh! You're here! Come on in." The blue-eyed girl exclaimed. "Anna! Jun's here! Tamao, you better come down here, too!"

Jun Tao is the older sister of Ren Tao. She's a tall, green-haired woman who seemed so snobbish at first but really very kind when you get to know her. Pirika liked her a lot. She's very mature and smart even if she's just a few years older than them.

_Jun and Ren are very different from each other but I believe they are very close. In fact, I know that she would be most willing to do anything for her brother, Ren._

Jun sat down the comfortable sofa and her power spirit, Pai Long, stood near her. Anna stood across the room, her face not showing any emotion. Though that's true, everyone knows for a fact that she really liked being around Jun. She gave off good strong vibes. And though they don't talk too often with each other, they share the same ideas and interests in the few times they chat.

"So why are we here today, huh?" Anna said in her usual direct-to-the-point manner. Jun doesn't visit often. Most of the time, she'd just give them a call to check up on her brother. But now, she's here, visiting them with a warm smile on her face. "You look happy… What's this about?"

"Well, you see, I'd like to invite you to a… "

* * *

Ren went out for a walk to keep his mind off things. He still couldn't forget about _it, _so he tried, though in vain, to distract himself. Then he had the perfect idea. He went back to the house, got a new extra shirt, an axe, a hammer and a few nails. He also brought with him some pieces of wood he found on the backyard a few days ago. Well, he didn't just carry all these; he had a little wagon with him. He also remembered to bring along his trusty kwan dao.

He pushed his heavy battered wagon through the woods and when he got to his favorite, and not to mention most memorable place, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Umm, Master Ren, what are we doing here with all that stuff? I thought you didn't wa---" Bason was silenced by his master's quick and determined movements towards a large sturdy tree, not the tree where _it_ happened, a different one.

"Ooohh! Now I get it! You're making a tree house, am I right Master? " The power spirit said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, so will you stop asking questions? Just get over here and help me." Ren said while struggling to nail a piece of wood on the wide trunk trying to create a ladder.

Ren worked on this tree house of his all day. A few times, he would stop to look at what he had accomplished. He had been planning to do this ever since he found that place in the woods. And now is the perfect time.

Bason helped Ren by holding the blocks of wood for him, and by guarding the place whenever his master would get more materials for building. He liked it when his master is very determined in doing something. Especially now that he is depressed with what happened with Pirika. He never wanted his master to be lonely. He already had more than his share of loneliness in the world and there's no need for Pirika to add up to that.

---------------

They finished their work a few minutes before sundown. Ren then took off his sweaty shirt and stretched his tired muscles. There's a small grin forming in his lips as he gazed at his new home in the woods. He climbed up inside to peek through its tiny window. Warm wind blew past his face as he looked at the woods from where he is. The place a little shabby still but he'll fix it whenever he'd find the time. He could almost see what it would look like when he's done with it.

Ren went down carefully then jumped to the ground at the second to the last step and shouted with a smile, "Whooo! At last!"

* * *

"An outing! Really! When! Where!" Tamao exclaimed gleefully when she heard the news.

"Well, apparently, Jun is inviting us to go to a resort somewhere. The thing is, we've got to go hiking first before we reach the place." Anna explained to the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry, it's all worth it. And besides, we have a few more weeks before the summer ends, we have to make the most of our time!" Jun said, trying to convince her friends.

"C'mon Anna… please?" Tamao and Pirika pleaded in unison, their eyes imitating a cute little puppy's.

"Alright, just get those silly looks off your faces!" Anna said in a mock angry voice. She was actually as excited as they are. They never went on a vacation. They never had the time.

"YEAH!" The two young ladies shouted in happy tones while jumping and punching their hands on the air.

Just then, the front door opened.

"We're hooommmeeee!" The three boys shouted from the front door.

"Oh great! Yoh and the others are here!" Tamao said.

"Onii-chan! We're going on an outing!" Pirika's excited voice echoed on Horo's ears.

"Wait, what outing? What's she talking about?" Manta said to no one in particular, his face looking as confused as Yoh and Horohoro.

"Well, let me explain. We have this…" Jun explained the details to the three young men. "Bottom line is that we're going on a vacation." When the boys heard this, they had big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Horo jumped up in excitement.

"When's it gonna be?"

"We can go as early as tomorrow if you're ready." The green-haired lady announced. In her mind, she thought this was going to be a very memorable trip. It would also be beneficial for them since hiking and swimming are good exercises for their body. And besides, they all deserve some fun in their lives during summer, and this is probably the most perfect way to have it!

After their little chitchat about their plans for the trip the following day, they invited Jun over for dinner but she declined. She stood up and bowed a goodbye.

"I have to go back to the city to get ready. I'll fix everything for our trip tomorrow. I'll meet you here in the morning at around 8, is that alright? Just tell Ren I visited, and fill him in with the other details. Thanks very much Anna." Then, she smiled. She was glad Ren had good friends.

Jun bowed again and nodded for Pai Long to follow her outside. In moments, the six friends heard the smooth sound of the limo's engine speeding out of their driveway.

Pirika then decided to break the silence.

"Ooohh! We're gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

"It's dark now. Bason, let's clean up a little, then we'll head home." Ren said this while putting on the extra white shirt he'd brought a while ago. Then he remembered to do something. He took the chisel and carved something on the trunk of the tree. Bason didn't see what it was because it was very small, almost unnoticeable. The power spirit decided to just brush off his curiosity over it.

They cleaned the place of all their mess as fast as they could. Ren was getting hungry, considering he hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Right after, they went out of the clearing, into the woods, not taking with them the now empty wagon under the tree house they had made.

"Someday, that house would be of good use to me." The dark-purple-headed guy thought loudly. Bason wondered what his master's words meant; if there was more to it that what he had implied. Deep in thought, he just nodded in agreement.

At last, they arrived. Ren placed his kwan dao behind the front door and did a mental note to himself to put it backin its casebefore going to sleep. Ren noticed that everyone was upstairs already. They left him some food in the kitchen for his dinner but he just ignored it, hearing the busy sound his friends are making. He decided to just settle for water in the meantime. He was really tired from working with the tree house. He brought his cold glass of water upstairs to their room, his body anticipating the rest he surely needed. But, to his disappointment, he wouldn't be able to do that.

There were clothes all over the place. Yoh was filling his bag with shirts, shorts, and underwears. And Horo was doing just about the same thing.

"What the f--- hey, what happened here! All I can see are clothes!" Ren shouted, on the verge of getting angry.

"Oh, hi Ren, sorry for all these. Well, uh, I guess you better start packing your things, too." Horo said nervously, seeing the almost heated expression on his best friend's face.

"Why? Wait, where are we going?" Ren said, trying to calm himself by drinking some water and by sitting himself down on a stool nearby. Yoh filled him in with the details of the trip. He listened attentively, remembering the time when they brought that resort. He was only a kid then but he still had a slightly blurred memory of the place in his mind.

When Yoh finished with his explanation, Ren got his bag in the closet and packed. He'd only bring clothes for the hiking part since he's sure to have some more of his wardrobe at the resort.

_This was a short notice. I wonder why Jun didn't inform me about it sooner. But anyway, it's a good thing we're going out. The boredom's gonna swallow me into nothingness already. And that would also distract me even for just a few days. Uh, wait, there's a thought…_

"Hey, um, are the girls coming too?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hell, yes!" Horo exclaimed, obviously happy about it.

_Yeah, right. Of course. I shouldn't have asked. I thought I would get the chance. Well, apparently not._

The boys continued to pack and afterwards, Yoh checked up o the girls to see if they're all ready for the next day. Horo, on the other hand, fixed their beds and went to sleep. Ren, forgetting about his dinner and his kwan dao, joined Horohoro and went to dreamland moments after closing his eyes. They would all need to rest well for the big day.

All lights in the house were out and everyone was sound asleep. No one of them had a clue on what was about to happen in the next few days.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

A/N: I don't know if you guys would agree with me but I think this chapter is a little boring. uh, im really sorry for that. But I promise to improve on my writing! Im excited about the next chapter! I have a plan but let me ask you, What do you think should happen? Any wild ideas? Haha! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Dreams

A/N: Here is yet another chapter of Almost Perfect! Like the last chapter, this one's long. I hope you guys won't get bored or something. So here it is… hope you'll enjoy this!

Italicized words – thoughts

Words between " " - dialogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.

* * *

Almost Perfect

By anime-ted goddess

Chapter 4

The ladies were up early to prepare and pack the food supplies for their big outing. They would be away for a week at most. It would take them about three days and two nights for the hiking and camping, and two more days and a night at the beach resort. This is really going to be a long trip.

"Woah…what a good, uh, great morning!" Horohoro just woke up but is already in high spirits. The job of the boys is to fix their hiking gears, the tents, and the sleeping bags. They each have their own sleeping bags and they also brought three tents that could accommodate two people each. The boys are also the ones who would bring these things when they're hiking and when they get to the camp.

Everyone was busy fixing everything for their trip. They were all excited. You don't get offers for free getaways everyday!

An hour has passed and the black shiny car was yet again in front of their house with Jun and her equipment inside. Then, the tall, slender, green-haired lady came out and greeted her friends, who just managed to mumble a greeting because they were all too busy to look at her. She chuckled a little at this and decided to help them out so they could leave early.

When everything is set, they gathered in the living room to talk about important matters during the camping. Jun brought in a trusty guy, a man of about 22, with light brown eyes and dark hair. The guy seemed kind and he reminded them about safety things and first aid. Afterwards, they all said a little prayer and they're off.

Everyone went inside the car, their luggage neatly placed in the trunk. And the limo sped off to the direction of the valleys.

The boys sat at the back and they were separated from the girls. To this, Horohoro couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Ugh, why were we separated? I was planning on inviting Tamao to spend the night with me!" Horohoro said, irritated.

"C'mon Horo, you have the whole afternoon to ask her." Yoh said, smirking. "But for sure, I'd be with Anna." Now he was grinning broadly.

"Yeah, that's good. You never, had, you know, 'moments', before. She always making you train to death." Horo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. But I know for a fact that she'd marry me someday. What I doubt is if she knows how I really feel. We've never really talked about it, and it's a fixed marriage anyway so maybe it doesn't matter."

While the two were talking, Ren was just staring out the window, listening quietly to his friends. Then he spoke up. "Maybe you should tell her."

Both Horohoro and Yoh turned their heads to look at Ren. They couldn't believe what they just heard him say. Ren never joined in a conversation about their love lives. Ever. He'd usually just listen and keep everything to himself.

"Wow, did you just give Yoh an advice? An advice on his love life? I can't believe it!" Horo said in utter amazement.

Ren didn't react to this. _I'm really not myself anymore. I feel weird…_

"Yeah, maybe I will." Yoh said, looking at his feet. Horo smiled a little to this. He knew that things might change if Yoh would tell Anna everything.

Silence fell. Yoh had a slight smile on his face as he thought of how he's going to tell Anna how he feels. Horohoro, on the other hand, was enjoying the view outside. Ren, still staring out the window, had his mind drifting off to another world.

Then suddenly, Yoh spoke.

"How are you and Tamao?"

At that, Horo smile a little. He told his friends how he's planning everything for today so that nothing would go wrong. And that night, he would sum up the courage to finally tell Tamao of his feelings.

Yoh looked pleased with his friend. He seemed to really like the pink-eyed little girl. Once, that same girl was so infatuated with him, but he never entertained it. He had his eyes, and his heart only for Anna. Yoh thought that Horohoro and Tamao would make a good couple.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why are we the only ones who are sharing? You better say something, too, Ren." Horo said to their quiet golden-eyed friend. Ren was obviously thinking deep about something. It was a few moments before he realized that Horohoro was speaking to him.

"Huh? What are you saying? There's nothing interesting in my life. More so, my love life. And besides, I don't like anybody okay?" Ren said this in a tone a little too defensive than was necessary, and Horohoro noticed this.

"Why are you being so defensive? I didn't mean anything. Or maybe, you're hiding something!" Horo teased.

"N-n-n-o-no… No, I-I-I'm n-n-no-t!" Ren stammered, trying hard not to show his nervousness.

"Oh yes, you are. Look at you, you're stuttering. Hahaha! C'mon, why don't you tell us!" Yoh joined in the teasing.

Ren didn't say anything but the slight blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"Ooohh, you're blushing! I can't believe this! So, who is it you like?"

Ren just looked down at the car floor. He can't possibly admit to Horohoro that it was Pirika whom he liked so much. He'd better keep his mouth shut.

"…there's not much girls out there. There's only Pirika who's left…"

Ren looked up quickly at the mention of Pirika's name. Fortunately, Horo didn't notice this. He just continued talking, counting off all the girls they've met.

But Yoh did notice this little change in Ren's expression. He instantly knew, with a friend's intuition, whom it is that Ren liked. He just smiled at Ren, giving him an I-know-exactly-how-you-feel-but-it's-gonna-be-okay look.

Ren took the hint and suddenly blurted out what he had been holding back for so long. He didn't even let Horohoro finish what he was saying.

"I, uh…I really like Pirika." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction on his best friend's face, but not before he saw Yoh smiling, telling him it was the right thing to do.

"…an--- oh. Right." Horohoro was cut in mid-sentence. He hadn't really processed what Ren just said. And then it hit him.

"WWWHHHAAAAATTT!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"And then I ran off to the woods, heading home, and got knocked out by oniichan."

Pirika just finished telling the girls about what happened the other night. They kept on asking so many questions that she decided to tell them. She was getting particularly shy since Jun was there with them. She did not realize that she was actually blushing the whole time she was telling her story.

Ren could really be stupid and tactless sometimes, Jun thought to herself.

_But nevertheless, I think he really likes Pirika. I've noticed that even before. I'm glad he made a move; although I believe he didn't get the reaction he would have wanted. But I hope things would turn out better as the days pass. I'm worried that they might both get hurt somehow. I don't want anything to make this vacation a sad and uneasy one. _

"Do you like him?" Tamao asked bluntly, completely forgetting that Ren's sister was there with them.

Pirika, who is now crimson red in the face, got a lot more conscious and shy. She didn't know what to say so she just said, "Uh, uhm, I don't know." which was actually true. Good thing Tamao let the matter go with that.

Jun seemed to be thinking deeply while Anna and Tamao were just sitting comfortably,succumbed into the silence. Pirika then just decided to sleep through the trip. In moments, she drifted off, her breathing deep and relaxed.

* * *

"Are you kidding me Ren?" Horo said, half angry and half amazed.

Ren looked up to meet Horo's blue orbs. He decided to admit everything to his best friend. He wouldn't show any sign of weakness and infirmity to Horohoro because he knew for a fact that there's nothing wrong with him liking Pirika.

"No, I'm dead serious." Horo's mouth dropped open at these words. This was beyond shocking. "I've liked her ever since. I was just so afraid to admit it to myself, and to you guys. I didn't want to tell you because I know you might not approve of it but now, just now, I've realized how important this is, _she_ isto me…" Ren tried to make Horohoro see his point.

But Horohoro was not listening anymore. He was now debating with himself as to how he should react to this situation. He stared blankly at his friend. He did not know what to say orwhat to feel about this. That was his sister they're talking about here, his precious, fragile little sister. But, on the other hand, Ren is also his friend, his best friend, to make it a lot more complicated.

_Should I be angry? Maybe I should just pretend that I didn't care one bit. No, that would be cruel. I can't be possibly happy about this. I don't want to see Pirika get hurt or anything. Ren is not a bad guy. He had changed a lot from the boy he was when we first met. He's actually not a bad option but…Pirika wou--- _

A hand gripping his arm suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"What? You want me to prove that I'm worthy of Pirika?" It turned out that it was Ren who grabbed his arm tightly. Ren was really getting aggressive on this. He surely didn't want anything more to go between him and Pirika.

"No, that's…uh…that's okay, I think." Horo finally found his voice. He had made up his mind. It seems to him that Ren could not be stopped anyway. "I trust you enough, Ren." He shot a warning look at his purple-headed friend. "And you better not break my trust."

"I won't." Ren said with a look of seriousness and determination on his face.

"But Pirika should be the one to choose for herself, not me. It is still her decision."

"Well, you need not worry about that." Ren said as he looked away.

"What do you mean?" Yoh and Horo said in unison.

He looked at them with sad, almost moistened eyes and said softly,

"Well, you see…she hates me."

* * *

_Anywhere she looked, tall dark trees surround her. She can hear the sounds made by the animals of the forest, only that and nothing more. She couldn't see her friends anymore. She was in the darkest place in the forest, and she's all alone. At first she was still calm. She thought of where her friends might be and what could have happenedthat separated them. _

_"Oniichan, where are you? Quit joking around, it's not funny anymore." She shouted, nervousness clearly sounded in her voice._

_She continued calling out to her friends, tears silently running down her face. She stepped back several times as she shouted, not noticing where she was standing. Then, unconsciously, she reached the edge of the cliff. The cliff wasn't that high up but falling down from the top of it may mean serious injury._

_"Anna, Tamao! Anybody there? Please hel---" she had stepped on a loose rock. _

_"AAHHH! HEEELLLPPPP!" Her eyes were closed tightly, wishing that somebody would come to her rescue. 'Please, please, please…' she prayed. _

_At that moment, she felt a pair of strong hands firmly griping her arm and---_

"Pirika! Pirika, wake up!" a somewhat panicked voice of a girl said. The girl shook Pirika almost violently to wake her. Pirika the opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Pirika was gasping, catching her breath as if she had been running for a long time.

Pirika's eyes had focused slowly and saw the worried expression on her friends' faces. Anna was handing her some bottled water and she accepted it with shaky hands. She still hadn't recovered from her dream completely. After she chugged down every drop of water, she looked down at herself. She was sweating all over. Her face looked flushed and pinkish with heat. Her breathing gradually went back to normal and everyone was waiting for her to speak up.

"I had a dream…" Pirika said in a soft voice. She recounted the events of her dream to Anna, Tamao and Jun. "And then you guys woke me up. That's it."

"Hmm…I wonder, what could have happened next if we didn't wake you up." Tamao said, working up her imagination.

"This is the second time I've had that dream, though the first time I didn't remember what really happened in it the moment I woke up. Oh well." Pirika dismissed the thought and decided it was better not to ponder over it.

* * *

"You kis---" Yoh covered Horohoro's mouth just in time. Ren was now telling them about the night in the clearing in the woods. He was now on the part of the story where he, well, kissed Pirika. Yoh then had to prevent Horohoro from strangling Ren. That's quite normal of Horo though, considering that he's Pirika's older brother.

Ren closed his eyes waiting for the hard blow to come, but it didn't. He opened his eyes slowly, one at a time and saw the brown-headed boy pinning Horohoro on the seat so he wouldn't have the chance to kill Ren right then and there.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just couldn't help it anymore. That was the perfect moment" Ren tried to explain. "Well, almost perfect, that is."

"What---hap—pened---af---oh stop it Horo, calm down---uh, after that?" Yoh said, still struggling to keep Horohoro down.

"Well, she, uh, ran away. I didn't even realize it then. I was so confused. I thought of following her but then it might not be the best idea at the time." Then, he looked at his friends innocently and said, "She must've been shocked."

"Yeah, you bet she is! ----Yoh, let go, I'm not gonna do anything!" Horohoro said. Yoh complied.

"No man ever kissed her liked that! She must have felt weird. And a lot confused." He was on the verge of getting angry once again.

"Wait, actually, the story doesn't end there. After that, I went home and----"

BBZZZT! BZZZZZTTTTT!

"Young Master Ren, Mistress Jun, we have already arrived at the foot of the valley. And I believe that little man outside is your friend, too. I assume he is waiting for us."

Click!

"Oh, that must be Manta." Yoh said. "Well, we better get out there now."

Ren pressed the red button on the intercom and said, "Hey Jun, you hear me? We've arrived. Manta's outside" Click! "Let's go."

"Yeah, c'mon." Horo said as he opened the car door.

They all went out to greet Manta. The boys were now fixing the equipments on their backs, getting ready for their hike. They also helped the girls get their personal belongings, well, all guys except Ren. He wasn't really that type of guy, or person for that matter, who likes to help. He's far from that.

All was set and they excitedly entered the woods.

"Let's go, everyone." The guide said enthusiastically.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

A/N: there you go guys. I actually cut it short. Well, at least shorter that the original one. Some parts are really not that significant anyway. Please, please, please review. I need the inspiration. And watch out for the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

A/N: hey! I'm back! Sorry, I've been really busy lately with my studies and other stuff that I don't get to update. I know this is long overdue but please forgive me. Since it's our vacation, I promise to update more often. I am done with the next 3 chapters actually, I just have to find the time so I could type it down here and I don't get to pass this to my editor anymore (so I'm sorry for the errors). Anyway, here's the next chapter!

_**Italicized words – thoughts**_

**Words between " " - dialogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

**  
**

* * *

**Almost Perfect **

**By anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 5**

Click!

"Oh, that must be Manta." Yoh said. "Well, we better get out there now."

Ren pressed the red button on the intercom and said, "Hey Jun, you hear me? We've arrived. Manta's outside" Click! "Let's go."

"Yeah, c'mon." Horo said as he opened the car door.

They all went out to greet Manta. The boys were now fixing the equipments on their backs, getting ready for their hike. They also helped the girls get their personal belongings, well, all guys except Ren. He wasn't really that type of guy, or person for that matter, who likes to help. He's far from that.

All was set and they excitedly entered the woods.

"Let's go, everyone." The guide said enthusiastically.

The path was clear at first. The trees seem to part, giving way to hikers and mountain climbers. Everyone looked around as they walked a fair distance going to the foot of the valley.

"Stick together kids!" the guide shouted from up front. "You better not get lost during the trip. It would be very difficult for us to look for you! Hahaha!"

The guide was in front of the line, followed by Jun, Horo, Tamao, Manta then Yoh and Anna. Behind her were Ren and lastly, Pirika. The young Ainu lady was having a hard time keeping up with the others. She's not a weakling but lately, she didn't get any exercise either. Also, she's not a shaman who trains on a regular basis.

"Gawd, this trekking in the woods make me sweat a lot!" Pirika said to no one in particular as she wipe her damp face with a hand towel. "Phew!"

She fixed her oversized bag on her back, trying to shift its weight to lessen the pains it's causing her. She's walking far behind the line with Ren a few steps ahead of her. She could hear her friends from afar, laughing and telling stories.

_I wish I was there with them so I could join in the fun. The only person I could talk to here is that stupid Ren. No way! After that day…_

Pirika kept thinking of the events that occurred that night and she didn't notice that the young man in front of her had just stopped walking. He was there, standing on the side of the dirt road, waiting for Pirika to catch up. The rest of the group were already enjoying themselves that they didn't notice any of this happening.

"Can't you walk a little faster?" Ren just couldn't take it anymore. They were already too far behind and he's worried that Pirika might get lost.

The blue-haired girl did not seem to hear what Ren said. The boy then came to her out of impatience and said, "Do you plan on getting lost here? Because I don't. and if you don't want to either , then you better keep up."

"This is hard for me, you know." Pirika sounded irritated. "If you want, you could go ahead. Nobody asked you to wait for me!"

"Fine, then." And Ren walked along, leaving Pirika to herself.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and it was already noon. The guide was looking for a place where they could rest and have their badly needed lunch break. 

"It's good that we're taking a break." Manta said. "My feet are burning already."

"Yah, me too." Jun said in agreement.

After a few more minutes of walking, the guide finally found a perfect resting place.

"Here, everyone! Over here!" the guide led them to a little clearing that was obviously used as a resting place by past climbers. At the center of the clearing is a hollow part filled with burnt wood and dried leaves. Around it were large rocks, possibly used or sitting. The guide immediately went to the center and started fixing up their lunch. The rest of the gang was now busy putting down their bags on one corner.

"Hey, where's my sister?"

"She was just right behind us in the line a while age. Maybe she got tired and decided to stop walking." Tamao answered.

"What? Alone?" Horo said, clearly worried about her sister.

"Ren's not here, too. He must have waited for Pirika to catch up." Yoh suggested, his brown eyes glistening with a knowing look.

"Well, I just hope Ren would keep his hands off my sister." Horo whispered to himself. He had been worried the whole time they were walking, knowing that he couldn't watch over Pirika. Another thing is that his sister was left with only Ren near her.

_Ren had lost his self control once, and there's no telling if it's gonna happen again.._

"Oh, Horo! Here they come!" Jun exclaimed. "Ren, where have you two been? Horo was worried sick about his sister." She raised an eyebrow at his brother, thinking that he might have done something he shouldn't.

Ren did not respond but instead he went to Horohoro and whispered something to him.

"Oh, alright then." Horo said, and then saw the whole gang staring at him questioningly. "Right. Uh, wait, I think the food is ready."

Everyone gathered around and got themselves their lunch. They were all chatting once again but it seems that Horohoro and Tamao had a world of their own. (A/N: here's a little something for horoxtamao fans out there!)

"Really?" Tamao said with a smile. She was seated on one of the stones, right beside Horohoro. The two had been talking about one of the battles they had against Hao and his colleagues.

"…Oh, yah." The blue-haired young man said, just in time. He was previously staring at the girl next to him, thinking of how beautiful she looked when she wears that smile. He's planning on asking her to spend the night together, to just talk and bond with each other. (A/N: and nothing more, I guess)

"Hey, what happened next? C'mon, tell me more!" the pink head said excitedly. She was actually blushing a little because she caught the Ainu staring at her. She liked Horo very much, but not so much that she'd think she was in love. Now, it's just a crush, but who knows what might happen?

"Uhm, Tamao… I was just wondering if we could… uh…" the Ainu fell silent.

"C'mon, what is it?" Tamao sounded a little worried now that she noticed that he couldn't look at her in her eyes all of a sudden. She thought it might be a serious thing.

"Well, if we could spend the night together so… so we could talk." Horohoro's blue orbs were now looking at his bowl of soup, still half full because all they did was talk.

"Uh… su----"

"Hey guys, lunch is over! Let's go back on track!" the guide shouted, interrupting everyone's happy conversation.

"Dammit." Horo cursed under his breath as he saw Tamao being pulled away by the ladies. He then stood up and started towards his things. All of them were getting ready for their long walk towards another clearing. The guide had said that one would be larger meaning it was a place where they could spend the night.

As they were exiting the clearing, Tamao reached for Horohoro's hand and pulled him back to face her. The boy was shocked to feel a soft little hand in his, but the moment he realized it was Tamao's, he did not let go.

"Uhm, sure." She said, her cheeks tinted pink as her hair when she did. Looking at their hands clasped together, she blushed even more. "Let's spend the night together." Then she gave him a shy smile. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from his light grip and walked past the Ainu to join her girlfriends.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Yoh asked curiously as they hiked. 

"Well, like I said earlier, I wanted to spend time with Tamao tonight. So, I sort of asked her if she wanted to accompany me." Horo said with a broad smile on his face.

"Ooohh… and from what I can see right now, she complied." Manta guessed and the Ainu could only reply the affirmative.

"Well then, that's great!" Yoh said happily. "How about you Ren?"

"What?" Ren exclaimed. His tone was at his usual near-to-anger state.

"What's up with you… and m-m-m-my sister?" Horo has yet to get over the fact that one of his best friends liked his younger sister Pirika.

"Nothing, I guess. I don't know."

"Hey, you said the story wasn't done yet. So tell us more!"

"Uhm, well ok. So after that…" Ren went through the details of his search for Pirika in the house when he got home that night. His friends were listening intently and not saying a word. As Ren recounted the events of that night, he could picture everything happening again in his mind. Reluctantly, the Chinese came to the part he dreaded the most.

"Then, I found her. Up there on top of the roof, as usual, looking up at the night sky as if in a trance. She was so beautiful then, and all those times she had spent up there. It was her favorite place, her haven. But that night was very different from her past nights on the roof. She was shivering with cold and anger. As I watched her, screaming her lungs out, I got this feeling that if she knew I was there she would strangle me and kill me on the spot. She wouldn't even think twice on it." Ren was now looking down at the dirt road, walking very slowly, as if he would stumble if he moved any faster.

"She hated me so much. Because of what I did, everything I did in my life, she hated it all." His face contorted with pain.

"So Horo, you do not have to worry about anything, you know." He added with a sad smile.

Everyone fell silent, thinking deeply on how to take this sad piece of information but after a while, Yoh decided to break the silence.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Then silence yet again. Each of them walked on, trying to figure things out for themselves, thinking of what might happen in the future. After a long, quiet walk, the guide finally announced that they have just arrived.

* * *

"Okay! So now, the guys will get the tents ready. Ladies, come over here and I'll tell you what to do." The guide gave them instructions and safety precautions. It was very kind of him to bring extra supplies for the trip so everyone would be comfortable. He also brought his own things so as not to bother the group with his personal needs. As a sign of gratitude, the boys offered to put up the guide's tent. They were all working hard together and each one did their best to help out. 

Everything is now set up and the sun is now ready to give way to the night. Ren Tao watched the setting sun intently, mesmerized by its beauty. All the noise made by his friends faded away as memories of what had happened in his life for the past years. It was very different from the life he had known before in the confines of his father. Before, he could see no light that may guide him; there was almost no life ahead of him. But the moment he met Yoh and the others, everything had changed. Bigtime.

"Thanks. To all of you." He whispered to himself as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling a great sense of happiness.

Not far behind him was the young female Ainu. She did not know what made her stop what she was doing, but she did nevertheless. She stood there, rooted to the ground, practically staring at the handsome spike-head Tao.

_I wonder what he's thinking about. He seemed really happy, though I'm not sure if it's genuine. A few days back, I have learned that this man, Ren, did not show any of his "real" emotions and feelings to others. I wonder if his anger, too, was a mask he's just wearing to cover up his feelings. Wait, I'm thinking about him yet again. Since that night, I've been feeling like I need to understand this stupid and very stubborn Chinese. Maybe I need to think things through. I believe I have to. Tonight._

The Ainu then came back to her senses, heaving a sigh of slight mix of confusion and sadness. She decided to leave her thinking for that coming night, and continued to work. The ladies were tasked to build fire and cook dinner for everyone. It was getting darker, considering that the sun had just set. The boys volunteered to collect branches and they made them into torches to light up their campsite for the night.

"Gather 'round everyone!"

The group munched their dinners happily as they discussed tomorrow's walk up the valley. Right now, they are situated at the foot of a not-so-high valley and all they had to do to get to the Tao resort and rest house was to climb up that valley. They were all excited, with the exception of the Tao siblings, to see the private resort.

"So Jun, how does it look like?" Pirika asked, unable to keep her excitement to herself.

"Well, there's a la---" Jun was suddenly interrupted by a hand now covering her mouth to keep her from saying anything.

"Stop! Don't say anything! Tamao said, explaining herself and her actions. "It wouldn't be so exciting if we already know what to expect, would it?"

"She's right little sis!" Horo agreed, backing up his secret love. Pirika pouted her lips in annoyance but decided that she should let the matter go. Besides, they have a point. There would be no thrill and excitement in this hike if she knew how the resort looked like already.

The group talked a little longer, but the moment Ren finished his meal, he excused himself from them.

* * *

"Hey Ren! Where are you going?" Manta asked as he saw Ren stand up to leave. 

"I'll just be around." Ren replied and went off without another word.

The young Ainu boy watched as his sister followed Ren's movements with her eyes. He was surprised to see a hint of sadness in those sparkling blue orbs. All of a sudden, he realized with a brother's instinct that might just be a possibility that his precious little sister liked his best friend back.

_Pirika sure is younger than me, but I couldn't count on her not falling in love. She has grown a lot this past year, and I must admit that she had really learned a lot already. But she is still my little sister and that would never change. Ren Tao, if you'd ever hurt her…_

"Horo! Don't just stare in space like that, Tamao was asking you something." Manta snapped at him, cutting off his train of thought.

"Oh sorry. What's it you're asking again?" Horo sounded worried as he saw Tamao's smile fading away into a concerned expression.

* * *

_Where could he be going at this time of night? It's very dark already. He can't be heading to the woods! It's too dangerous out there. And the guide said not to go anywhere else tonight. Oh, hey, why am I worrying about that arrogant Tao? I'm not supposed to care about him one bit. He's not worth it._

Pirika then decided to stop thinking of the Chinese boy and continue to eat her dinner. She shook her head and tried her best to concentrate on what the other ladies were talking about. Looking around, she saw the guide glance at his wristwatch and was about to say something.

"Everyone done with their dinner? It's getting pretty late, we should be getting to bed soon."

"Sir, you can go ahead and rest. We'll need your strength tomorrow." Jun said. "I'll watch over these kids."

"We're no kids!" Horo said with a grin, pounding his hand on his chest as if trying to prove something.

Jun gave a laugh and then nodded to the guide, assuring him that they'll be fine on their own.

"Well then, I'll leave you to yourselves. Goodnight."

"Good night sir." Jun replied politely while the others muttered their own goodnights to the kind guide.

"I'm tired. I'll be off to bed." Anna said, no emotion showing in her features. She stood up, started walking and Yoh followed suit.

"I'll come with you."

"Fine, whatever."

"How about the four of you?" The female Tao asked those who were left. Manta muttered an excuse to go, and so did Pirika. She doubted if Pirika was really going to sleep. She seemed a little off during dinner.

"Jun, we're fine here, go ahead and sleep." Horo said kindly. "I'll just let the fire die won and I'll see o it that Tamao will be in bed shortly."

At this, Tamao looked up at Horo and smiled a shy but happy smile. Her face was a faint pink like her hair though it was barely visible in the firelight. Jun, knowing that the two wanted to talk alone, stood up and thanked the Ainu for his offer. The tall lady said goodnight to the two and left them in front of the fire, under the vast night sky.

* * *

Ren walked away from the group, determined to get away from what he's feeling. He can't possibly sit there, knowing that the person he cared so much about was nearby; avoiding him in all ways she knew possible. 

_Does she think I'm that stupid not to notice what she's been doing? I've been trying to meet her eyes, to smile at her or nod in acknowledgement, but she pretends not to notice anything. She even looked away when I tried to pass her a bowl of soup during lunch. She pushed me away that morning when I waited for her to catch up. I can't see why she's doing this to me. I know I was wrong to make that move that one afternoon but I believe I have paid the consequences of that when I heard all those hurtful words…_

He felt his heart ache, reliving that moment on the roof. Glancing around, he saw his tent and was tempted to suppress his thoughts by sleeping, but he was not sleepy at all, or tired. He then propped himself up on one of the branches of a large tree nearby. He decided to just sit there and watch what he could see of the sky, as he thought of the things that have been bothering him lately.

_Well, I shouldn't be bothered by thoughts of her. She doesn't even think of me or care about me anyway. That Ainu girl. How could I be in love with her? And love makes people weak. And I'm admitting that I may in fact be in love with her, but I am not weak! THAT is certainly not acceptable. I am born a Tao. I am still the great Ren Tao, and this feeling I have for that blue-eyed girl is not…well…I don't know…I'm confused all over again…_

The Chinese did not notice that there is a person approaching the tents below him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had shunned himself from the present time.

_I need to come into a conclusion AND a very badly needed solution. When I am sure enough of myself, I will speak to her whether she liked it or not, and I will tell her everything. What that kiss meant to me, that I----_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice somewhere down below him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm hoping you guys won't kill me for this cliffhanger! I know readers hate this, because I do too. Anyway, please review! I need it, really! And watch out for the next 3 chapters: how they spent their night! One for each pair! I hope you guys wont get tired of reading this fic! Thanks ya!


	6. Chapter 6: First Night Part 1

A/N: Delayed, AGAIN. I know. And I'm sorry. Tell you what, now I have my own computer sooooo…I can type all I want! Haha...So anyway here's the next chapter!

**_Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)_**

**Words between " " - dialogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

* * *

**Almost Perfect **

**By anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 6**

"Everyone done with their dinner? It's getting pretty late, we should be getting to bed soon."

"Sir, you can go ahead and rest. We'll need your strength tomorrow." Jun said. "I'll watch over these kids."

"We're no kids!" Horo said with a grin, pounding his hand on his chest as if trying to prove something.

Jun gave a laugh and then nodded to the guide, assuring him that they'll be fine on their own.

"Well then, I'll leave you to yourselves. Goodnight."

"Good night sir." Jun replied politely while the others muttered their own goodnights to the kind guide.

"I'm tired. I'll be off to bed." Anna said, no emotion showing in her features. She stood up, started walking and Yoh followed suit.

"I'll come with you."

"Fine, whatever."

Yoh followed Anna as she went to her tent. The young lady went inside and he followed suit.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Anna said, a hint of anger ringing in her voice. Still thinking of what to reply, the brown-haired lad gave her a nervous grin. Finally, he decided to tell her the truth.

"Uh, well… I was thinking of sharing the tent with you." Yoh replied while shutting his eyes tight, ready for a hard smack on the head by whatever thing Anna could get her hands on. Seconds passed and nothing came. The young man was surprised not to feel anything thrown or smacked down on his head. Carefully, hoping it was safe, Yoh opened his eyes one by one only to witness what could be the most peaceful scene in his life that included Anna in it.

_This is quite rare huh? Weird… hehe…and it's kinda cute.._

In front of Yoh, the young lady was quietly opening and settling their sleeping bags, placing them side by side. Yoh is not used to this side of his fiancé; he sure knows that there is a soft part deep inside her which she kept hidden, especially when it comes to him. That is why they never shared moments together as a couple. Right now, the boy couldn't think of any reason why his fiancé decided to be kind but nevertheless he's happy about it.

Yoh continued to watch all of Anna's movements. He watched her as she fixed everything for the both of them. Silently, the young lady laid herself down on one of the sleeping bags and got ready for a good night's sleep. She pulled up the covers and curled up on her side. Seeing that Anna was now comfortable, Yoh, too, decided to lie down beside her; his hands were at the back of his head, his eyes looking directly upward at the tent roof. They're both wide awake but none of them spoke a word. They just enjoyed the silence between them. Later on, Yoh felt someone looking straight at him, and it could only be Anna. He didn't notice until now that his companion had been staring at him for the past minutes. Not wanting to embarrass her, Yoh didn't look back.

_Why does she keep staring at me? I know she's my fiancée but it's still so unlike her to stare at me in that way with no apparent reason. Is she mad? She doesn't look like it. And besides, there's no reason to get mad, is there? What could she be thinking?_

Suddenly, Yoh felt a warm presence beside him. Surprised, the young man looked at the supposed source of that calming warmth he is receiving. There, of course, was Anna. Her slender body was curled up on Yoh's side, which was quite stiff at first but then relaxed when she felt the young lad move closer to her. The girl looked tired and sleepy, but still very attractive especially because of the slight blush in her cheeks. Yoh then decided to lay his arm down so Anna could rest her head comfortably on his shoulder and with the slightest movement, Anna complied.

Yoh couldn't help but smile. He kept imagining how they must look like lying down in this position. Moreover, he never thought it possible that at some point, Anna would be first to express her feelings. He's not even sure if she's capable of expressing her feelings, well, all except for annoyance or anger. Most of the time, her face is void of any expression except that of anger or sternness but right now it is full of peace and calmness, almost happy.

_Apparently, as unexpected as it may seem, tonight is a different night…_

* * *

Lying down there, just staring at the man beside her, Anna can't help but be glad. For a long time now, little by little, she had learned to appreciate the good things around her. She had been pessimistic almost all her life, but now she can see the good side of things. She had grown to be a fine young lady with the freedom that no regular teenager ever had, with her dreams already so near and within reach, but that's not all. She is also arranged to marry the King of Shamans one day. The king; a very handsome young man, with unfaltering bravery and also gifted with the strength no shaman can vanquish. 

_But most especially, a man with a good heart. I've notice that, even before. He was always so friendly, seeing that he made friends with his supposed rivals for the throne like Horohoro and Ren Tao. He never ceased to smile, even during the toughest battles. Even when faced with many strong shamans, he still manages to put that smile on his face. I have been with him for a long time already but I am still not used to his nonchalant gestures. Where he gets all the inspiration to stay that way, I don't know. What I am sure of though is that whenever he flashes that wide, happy smile of his to me, I feel something inside me melt; I believe he had melted the walls guarding my very heart. _

The girl continued to stare at her company. She can't help thinking that this man has been beside her all her life and he still is and will still be until forever or until life permits him to be. Now she came to realize just how much of her life she shared with this man, this young man who is the king himself. The wonderful man she was destined to spend all of her days with. She never thought it possible that this man, Yoh Asakura, would go through all the hardships so that he could become the king she is arranged to marry.

At that moment, Anna edged herself closer to Yoh until she was almost touching him and then she felt the boy close the gap between them. Anna went slightly pink at Yoh's acceptance and she blushed even more when Yoh offered his shoulder for her to rest her head on comfortably. The girl snuggled close to her fiancé, still thinking.

_It's weird calling him my fiancé when we don't even label ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend…_

Anna laughed at the thought. Hearing her laugh, Yoh looked at her and asked why she's laughing.

"Nothing. I just had a thought, that's all." She replied looking up at him, meeting his brown eyes. _Such warm, beautiful eyes…I could look at those browneyes forever…now I feel like I would drown in them…_

Anna was so mesmerized by Yoh's eyes that she didn't notice the young man leaning close to her, so close that their noses were touching.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered under her breath. With that last word, their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. They both just couldn't hold back their feelings any longer. They had been with each other for the longest time and they had never once showed each other how they really feel, they never had the chance to. They always had to train for the shaman fight and Anna being the strict trainer didn't want to bother herself with their relationship.

Anna then felt Yoh lean to his side to deepen the kiss, and she complied. For the first time, it was Anna who gave in to Yoh. She had always been the one to order Yoh to do everything for her and now she thought that maybe it's time for the young man to take over, even for just a while. Yoh held her tight as if he didn't want to let go but then, being both humans they needed air and so their lips parted. They both looked flushed after the kiss. Anna's face had already turned a deep shade of red. She didn't blush that often, she never let herself to. But then, thinking that they had this moment of intimacy, Anna didn't seem to mind. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep with a rare smile on her face.

"Anna?" Yoh said after a few moments, not aware that his companion had already gone to dream world. "Oh, you're asleep already… sigh… maybe next time." At that, he smiled his ever famous smile and went off to a deep slumber.

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

A/N: There you go. but this is just one of the three things that happened that night, so please watch out for the next two! I might have altered their past quite a bit and if I had put on something that didn't really match their relationship'ssupposed history in the anime, please forgive me. and tell me about it (via review or email), thanks! please read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7: First Night Part 2

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed! I'm amazed to find out that people still read this story even if I always update late. Haha, so thanks very much for that! Oh and I'd just like to clear something. This is still a renpiri fic. It's just that I thought it'd be a little boring if I don't put in some stuff about the other pairings. And besides, it's fun! Well, at least for me. No worries, this is the last chapter that won't be focusing on Ren and Pirika. Hehe, so there. Read on!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

* * *

**Almost Perfect**

**By anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 7**

"How about the four of you?" The female Tao asked those who were left. Manta muttered an excuse to go, and so did Pirika. She doubted if Pirika was really going to sleep. She seemed a little off during dinner.

"Jun, we're fine here, go ahead and sleep." Horo said kindly. "I'll just let the fire die won and I'll see to it that Tamao will be in bed shortly."

At this, Tamao looked up at Horo and smiled a shy but happy smile. Her face was a faint pink like her hair though it was barely visible in the firelight. Jun, knowing that the two wanted to talk alone, stood up and thanked the Ainu for his offer. The tall lady said goodnight to the two and left them in front of the fire, under the vast night sky.

"Why don't we walk around?"

"In the woods? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry, we won't go too far from the camp." The boy replied with a smile and the girl nodded in agreement. With haste, Horo took a pail of water and spilled it into the fire. Without the light of the bonfire, their surroundings were dark and a little foggy. Only the tiny bright stars sent a faint warm glow over the place.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Tamao said, looking up at the night sky to gaze at the stars. At her words, the boy Ainu looked up as well and was awed at how beautiful the sky was with all the stars. Horo was not really a fan of stargazing but this was indeed very nice. But at the moment, there was something far more interesting than the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, but not nearly as beautiful as you are." Horo said, smiling, his eyes now focused on the young lady beside him. The girl blushed a little at the compliment.

"Quit fooling around, Horo!" Tamao scolded him then giggled and ran off ahead of the blue-haired boy.

Trying to catch up, Horo ran towards the direction Tamao went to. As the young boy came close, he slowed down a little and reached forward to hold the young girl's hand in his. At first, Tamao was shocked but then relaxed and enjoyed the moment after a short while, knowing that she was holding Horo's strong hand.

--

* * *

--

The two walked a short distance away from the campsite. They were talking (mostly Horohoro) and laughing endlessly, clearly enjoying their time together.

"Uhm, Horo?" Tamao said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, do you think we could sit down for a while?" the girl looked down at her feet as she said this.

_She's always so shy. I guess that made her so cute. She's not used to talking much unlike me. I'm amazed we get to talk about lots of things lately. She's not like this with other people. I know that from experience, and also from Yoh._

"Oh sure, no problem." The Ainu looked around then took off his jacket and laid it on a clear spot on the ground. "Here you go."

"Uh, thanks… but you didn't have to do that. Your clothes would get dirty, you know?" Tamao hesitated.

"Oh, that's alright." Horo replied with a smile. _Trust her to worry about getting myself dirty. She does the laundry. Haha!_ "If I don't do that, your clothes are gonna get dirty."

"O-o-ok." Tamao agreed quite shyly. In a few moments, she was seated on Horo's jacket. "T-thanks."

"It's nothing. No need to thank me. Haha." Horo said with a short laugh. Again, he noticed how shy she was. She's stuttering. "Hey Tamao?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always so shy?" the young boy asked, not able to hide his curiosity any longer. "I've always wanted to ask you that, you know."

Tamao hesitated at first but then replied, "Well, I… uhm… why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just thought that there has to be a reason behind it." Horo said in all honesty. He waited for Tamao to answer but she just stayed quiet. Noticing this, he decided to back off with the question. "But you don't have to tell me, really."

"No, I mean, it's okay. Well, I was just really quiet since I was very little. And you know how I admired Yoh and Anna, and somehow I felt that…" Tamao started explaining a little of how insecure she felt around other people. The Ainu, in turn listened intently. "I guess that's just how I grew up to be."

Horohoro was deep in thought as he considered Tamao's words. He sat down on the ground on her right, still silently thinking.

"But you know you don't have to be shy around me." The Ainu finally broke the silence. He smile at the young girl, held her hand and caressed it lightly. The young girl avoided his gaze. Just like before, she looked down, not wanting Horohoro to see the blush on her face.

"Look at you…" saying this, he placed his free hand under her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes levelled each other. "You always look down to hide your face."

--

* * *

--

"I guess that's just how I grew up to be." Tamao had finished explaining. This was one of the few times she talked about herself. She was not that comfortable with other people just like what her companion pointed out.

"But you know, you don't have to be shy around me."

_If only you knew, Horohoro… I have long overcome my shyness… but then, you came and…well, I have to admit, I like him a lot…_

"Look at you… you always look down to hide your face."

A hand under her chin interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes were now directed towards his but still she couldn't sum up the strength to look straight at those blue orbs. She feared that she might be too absorbed in them and therefore forget herself. Then, the Ainu's next words surprised her.

"You're beautiful, Tamao."

The young girl didn't know how to respond to that last statement. She always thought she looked too plain and too simple for anyone to notice, most especially by Horohoro. At that moment, she couldn't help but blush.

"Hah! Especially when you blush." The Ainu added, trying to lighten up the mood. He's really not one who can stand too much seriousness. Tamao then tried to relax a little and smile.

_This is probably what I like the most about him. He couldn't stay serious for a long time. At some point, he would crack some joke on whatever immensely serious stuff the group is talking about. But it's not really that bad. The thing actually helps somehow, in a twisted kind of way; it's funny._

Silence washed over them as they watch the stars up in the sky. They can see them more clearly since it was a lot darker now that there are trees only a few feet away from them.

"I meant what I said."

The words came as a shock. It was such a simple statement but it meant a lot, especially since it came from his lips. She looked at Horohoro and saw that he was still gazing at the stars, his incredible blue orbs shining with them.

He probably felt her staring at him since her glanced towards her. Thinking that he'd just look away again, she didn't avert her gaze. But oh how wrong she was. He kept their gazes locked, and without her noticing, he moved closer to capture her lips with his. She was surprised but the feeling of his lips on hers and the slight pressure of the kiss overpowered all else.

_I can't believe this… _

After a few moments, they parted and before she could say anything, Horohoro pulled her into an embrace. His arms went protectively and lovingly around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_Oh Horo…If only we could stay like this forever…_

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him as long as she could.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

**--**

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it! Don't forget to click that button over there to leave reviews! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: First Night Part 3

**A/N: to Cheryl: nope, I didn't rewrite the story. But you're free to read everything again if you want to, haha! That way you're memory of the story would be refreshed, right? Thanks for reviewing. Thanks also to RenSpirit for all those reviews; I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks also to all those who are still reading this fic even though I suck. Thanks to smiley's chaos for putting up with me and my tenses, haha! Thanks, thanks, thanks! Read on, guys!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Almost Perfect**

**By anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 8**

_That Ainu girl. How could I be in love with her? And love makes people weak. And I'm admitting that I may in fact be in love with her, but I am not weak! THAT is certainly not acceptable. I am born a Tao. I am still the great Ren Tao, and this feeling I have for that blue-eyed girl is not…well…I don't know…I'm confused all over again…_

The Chinese did not notice that there is a person approaching the tents below him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had shunned himself from the present time.

_I need to come into a conclusion AND a very badly needed solution. When I am sure enough of myself, I will speak to her whether she liked it or not, and I will tell her everything. What that kiss meant to me, that I----_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice somewhere down below him.

--

* * *

--

_I wonder where Ren went off…wait. I went out here to sleep right? So that's what I'm gonna do. Right. Uhm...But…I'm not sleepy yet and I don't want to go back there either._

Pirika looked for a place where she could stay for a while. She walked towards the place where the tents were and thought of maybe just staying there until she falls asleep. Just then, a fact hit her.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" the Ainu girl exclaimed, remembering just now that her brother would be with Tamao that night and they were sure to staying in their tent. That leaves her having no place to sleep.

_I can't ask oniichan to the tent with me. I want him to spend time with Tamao tonight. I don't want to ask Manta or Jun either. Though we're all friends, I'm not very close to either of them. Yoh and Anna, too, cannot be disturbed…_

"And I definitely don't want to sleep outside!" Pirika thought aloud, pouting. This leaves her with only one option. The option she did not want to acknowledge. Ren. _Oh that…that…Ren…_

Suddenly, she heard some rustling of leaves from the tree nearby. She closed her eyes tightly when something—someone--- jumped from the tree and landed a few inches in front of her. She dared to see who it was and her blue orbs met with those intense golden eyes. _Ren…_

"What are you doi----" Pirika started but she was quickly cut off by Ren.

"You can have my tent." The young Chinese boy said in a low hushed voice that was barely audible. Pirika was shocked to hear what he just said. Just now she was 'thinking' of where she would sleep, and here he was, offering his tent. But…

"No. I…I…I'd rather sleep outside." Pirika tried her best to sound at least a little convincing. She even glared at him to add to the effect.

"You didn't mean what you just said." Ren countered. He knew that much because Pirika just said so herself a while ago. They were only a few inches apart and he can see it clearly in her eyes that she was not telling the truth.

"Oh, but I do!" Pirika protested, still trying to look confident. "I'm fine, I don't-----" She was stopped by the look on Ren's eyes. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Pirika…" the way his voice sounded when he said her name made the Ainu's heart skip a beat; she couldn't say anything. "Just…just…sigh…please, just go and sleep." He was almost pleading, and he hated it. This pathetic situation he's in. He felt so weak.

The young girl was now staring down at her feet. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was thankful that he's doing this for her but she also felt guilty, above all. She hated this man (or so she thought…) but he never ceased to be good to her. She has come to realize this as she felt the Chinese walk away and get back to where he had been a while ago. She then walked towards Ren's tent and went inside to get some sleep.

When she got there, she laid herself down on the sleeping bag but couldn't begin to sleep. A lot of things now crossed her mind.

_What's happening to the world? Is it just me or is Ren being a really good person all of a sudden? I don't know what to think anymore, what to feel, how to act. I don't know! And the things happening around me makes it a lot more confusing than it already is. I'm not sure of anything anymore…even of myself and my feelings. Why is he so kind? Well, not always. He's still a stupid brat, but lately he's been really nice and I just can't take it any longer! I've never noticed this since that kiss but now that I think about it, even before that afternoon, he had been so good, though in subtle ways._

The young Ainu girl turned to her side, still deep in thought. Questions flooded her head, not one of them came with a logical answer.

_Why is he like that now? Why be good to me now? Where's the cold and stubborn Ren? It's not that I'm complaining though but this is not the Ren I used to know. This just feels so…so…weird…different. And…and what could that kiss mean? Was it just nothing? Was it just like all those things the great Ren Tao did not care about? Just another one of his impulsive, reckless and meaning less actions? Or...could…could it be…? Is it possible that…it's something else? Something real? A true and heartfelt kiss? _

--

* * *

--

"Sigh…please, just go and sleep." With that, he went back to his place on the tree branch. He could see Pirika out of the corner of his eye going inside his tent. Now he let himself be filled with thoughts of her. As the days pass, it becomes harder and harder to suppress his feelings, so he decided to just go with the flow. He couldn't stop himself forever, could he?

_I don't care what happens now. I've told my best friends about this already. More importantly, I have told Horohoro, and though he is still not okay with it, I know things would improve in time. Besides, I do not intend to hurt his precious little sister anyway._

He remembered all the times he witnessed Pirika cry. Her pale, tear-stricken face made it hard for him to breathe. All those times, he wanted to hunt down whoever caused her pain and tear him into pieces.

_I would never do that to her. Never. But that night…_

Ren's thoughts led him back to the moment his lips met hers in a soft kiss. That move was certainly uncalled for and it made the Ainu cry, but he treasured it nonetheless. It was the closest he could get to show her how he really feels.

_I know that somehow it may be an unclear gesture. Especially to her since, like what Horo said, she's young and never-been-kissed. But she doesn't feel young to me; our ages are just a few years apart and it doesn't even matter. But I don't know what she thinks or how she feels. What I know is that she ran away from me and hated me after that. So maybe that means…_

"She doesn't like me." The Chinese whispered to himself as a lone tear ran down his cheek. Although he knew this, he still didn't want to back down.

_I know it might hurt a lot…it already does right now…but I'm willing to die of heartache if it means getting the chance to be with you…_

--

* * *

--

She knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she just couldn't stop trying to figure things out.

_If so, does it mean that the once anti-social, selfish Chinese boy now cared about someone other than himself? Does he really care about me? Is it right to think that he might actually be in love with me? Well, I hope he----huh? Wait! Did I just think that? No, definitely not. I'm NOT hoping that Ren loves me. I'm just saying that he might. Right? Right._

With every thought that came to her, every question that came to mind, things become more and more confusing.

_So what if he does? I don't care right? I—I'm not supposed to…_

Pirika fixed her mind on that thought, telling herself time and again that she doesn't care about Ren or his feelings. Slowly, without meaning to, she drifted off to a long sleep.

---

Moments had passed and a faint light shone on the sleeping figure of the young Ainu. Ren had just peeked inside the tent to see if Pirika was resting well. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. Suddenly, just as he was about to close the tent and leave, he saw the girl shiver with the cold breeze that passed. Acting on impulse, he went in, knelt beside her and pulled up the blanket she was using. As he did this, Pirika curled up and warmed herself under the sheets. A small smile crept on her face as she felt satisfied by the warmth offered by her blanket.

_Sigh. That smile…so beautiful; it fits her perfectly. But I know it would never be for me…_

Ren couldn't stop himself so he finally leaned close and touched Pirika's forehead ever-so-lightly with his lips.

"Goodnight, princess."

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

**END OF CHAPTER**

**--

* * *

**

--

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Journey

**A/N: Another chapter! Took me a little over a month to finally post this. So anyway, ENJOY!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

**--**

**--**

**Almost Perfect**

**By anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 9**

**--**

**--**

"Good morning!" the ever-jolly guide shouted, "Up, up, up you go everyone!"

It was early morning and as of the moment, only the guide, Jun and Ren were up. Everyone else was still enjoying their sleep. The guide was busy waking the others up while Jun decided to cook and have their breakfast ready. The Chinese boy though was still propped up on the tree, thinking.

_Yawn. What a morning…an early bird woke me up while I was just about to enjoy my sleep and my whole body aches because of this hard stupid tree! Rawr…I wonder if Pirika is awake now…_

Ren looked around him just as the guide was nearing his tent. By instinct, he quickly jumped down the tree to stop him.

"Wake up guys! We still have a great distance to cover!"

"I'm up already." Ren stated the obvious. The guide was seemingly surprised when Ren turned up in front of him. Seeing that Ren is truly awake, the guide stalked away telling him to follow immediately.

"Hn."

Ren waited until the guide was out of sight and after which, he went inside his tent where Pirika's sleeping form lay quite comfortably. The young Ainu was lying still, her chest rising in time as she breathes.

_She's so relaxed…I hope she's having good dreams…_

The boy made a move to sit beside Pirika without taking his golden eyes off her. For minutes he just sat there silently watching Pirika in her deep slumber.

_I wish one morning she would wake up and realize that I'm the one for her…_

Ren reached out and touched, ever-so-lightly, the young Ainu's face.

--

--

"_Anna! Tamao! Anybody there? Please hel---"_

_AAAAHHHHHH! HHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! The Ainu girl continued to shout for help._

'_Please, please, please. Somebody please help me…I can't die here yet…'_

_At that moment, Pirika felt a pair of strong hands firmly gripping her arm. In one swift movement, whoever caught her pulled her close into an embrace at an attempt to protect her from the fall that was to come._

'_Who is this? Who could he be?'_

_Suddenly interrupting her thoughts, the man spoke._

"_Pirika, hold on tight."_

"Hey Pirika!" someone said. "You better get up now or you won't have anything to eat for breakfast." The girl who just came in didn't notice at first but when she looked closely at the sleeping figure, Pirika was actually clutching the sheets tightly and beads of sweat were forming on her brow. Panicking a little, the pink-haired girl slapped Pirika lightly on the cheeks, trying to wake her up. She figured that maybe Pirika was having that dream again.

"Pirika, c'mon…wake up!" Tamao was now shaking the other girl's shoulder. She leaned forward and leveled her face with the young Ainu's and suddenly, blue eyes met with pink colored ones.

"Waaaahhh!" Pirika jolted to consciousness. "Tamao! What the---you scared the hell out of me!"

"What? No. YOU scared me! You were gripping the sheets and you're sweating all over." Tamao explained. "Was it that dream again?"

"Uh,.yeah.."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, did you finally uncover the mystery of who your knight-in-shining-armor was?"

"Wha---" Pirika started to say but then her older brother peeked inside the tent at that very moment. "Oh, hi oniichan."

"Hey Pirika, good morning! Breakfast's ready. You better get out here. Oh, and you too, Tamao." He said, winking at them before he left.

"Okay, then. Let's go Tamao." Her friend, who had been blushing at the time, didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Tamao just looked at the space in front of her, possibly thinking about the boy who just came and left.

"Hey Tamao! Yoohhoo! I'm still here! Stop daydreaming." She waved a hand in front of Tamao's eyes. "Especially about my brother."

Finally, Tamao snapped back to reality. "Oh, alright then. Sorry about that."

The two girls then fixed up the sleeping bag and headed out for breakfast. Outside, everyone was already up and waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Alright then, everyone, fix up your stuff as fast as you can and then we'll hike up a little over a couple of hours." The guide said as he noticed that everyone was almost done with their meal.

"And then we're there?" the excited Pirika couldn't help but ask.

"Well, no, not yet." Jun replied. "After the hike, we'll end up at the valley. From there, we'd still have to walk through a forest."

"Quite a large one, mind you." The guide continued. "At the end of that forest would be the rest house."

"Well, then, that's not so hard, is it?" Horo said.

"No, not really." Jun answered. "But now that I think about it, I remember that forest to be a big maze." Then she added "Am I right, Ren?"

"Hn." Ren just nodded and looked away, clearly uninterested.

"That's true." The guide agreed the continued in a warning tone. "That's why we should all stick together. I know the maze pretty well but I still don't want any of you getting lost, alright?"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Okay then, go and pack up and we'll start hiking A.S.A.P."

--

--

"Hmm…I wonder how long we've been hiking…" Manta said suddenly.

"I'm not sure, Manta." Tamao replied. "I think we're-----"

"There it is!" the guide shouted in excitement, interrupting all talks and thoughts.

"What is it sir?" Pirika ask innocently as she couldn't see what the others are looking at being one of the last who arrived.

"Oh look! It says here 'Forest of Yin and Yang'." Tamao read out loud. Something was written below it in smaller characters but it seemed to have been damaged, making it impossible to read. "Why do you think it was named as such?"

For a long tie, no one answered. Jun looked at Ren, expecting him to offer an explanation, but knowing him, and Jun was right, Ren didn't say anything. The Chinese boy just looked down at his feet, purple hair shadowed over his features. Finally, Jun gave up and replied.

"It's a family thing." Jun said finally.

No one noticed Ren's reaction to the forest's name or to any part of the conversation for that matter, and the boy was thankful for that. He didn't want his past being unearthed, especially at that time.

"Well then, shall we?"

"LET'S GO!"

--

--

"Hey, why is it so dark? I thought it was still morning…" the smallest in the group stated in wonder. "It has been like this for hours, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not sure what time it is though…maybe it's late already." Horo said.

"No, it's actually already afternoon." The guide told them, glancing at his wristwatch. "You see, that's the thing about this forest, it's always nighttime."

"So how long have we been walking?" Tamao asked.

"About five hours or so, I believe."

"WOAH! Really?" Yoh said in surprise. "I never knew I had the stamina for that! Hehe…"

"Now you do." Anna spoke suddenly. "From now on, training will be tripled."

"WWHHHAAAATT! But it's hard already as it is! Besides, I-----" Yoh tried to reason to his fiancé.

"Why, Yoh? You got a problem with that?"

"Well, n-n-n-no." Yoh stammered. "That's perfectly fine by me." Horo, Tamao, Jun and Manta laughed at Yoh, who was now currently muttering to himself.

Ren heard their happy conversation from afar. Just like before, he couldn't leave Pirika behind.

_They all look…and sound…so happy. Am I the only one with a sappy life in here? Hn. Maybe if it weren't for this Ainu girl behind me I'd be…_

Behind him, he heard the girl he was just thinking about talk to herself as she walked.

_Sigh…well…if it weren't for her, I wouldn't know where I'd be…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

--

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this. Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter had too many dialogues. Anyway, climax happening on the next chapter! Haha, hope you liked this one…REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dream Come True

**A/N: CLIMAX, CLIMAX, CLIMAX!! The climax of the story would "materialize" in this chapter…no need to wait too long!! Read on!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Almost Perfect**

**By pentuppassion formerly known as anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

-

"Hey, how come it's so dark in here?" Pirika was talking to herself as she walked through the forest dirt road. Just like before, she was the very last person in the line and whether she liked it or not, Ren stayed behind with her.

"I wonder why they called it Forest of Yin & Yang…"

"It's my forest."

Pirika was surprised to hear Ren answer her question.

"Hey. I'm not talking to you." She said simply.

"Well, you are now." Ren replied as he looked back at her with a grin.

"Hmmph!!" Pirika tried to contain herself but she was really curious about it.

_Maybe I could ask him...but wouldn't that mean that I'm okay with him already? Waaahh…I really wanna know…!!! Maybe I should forgive him…he's been nothing but kind to me anyway…and…I have to admit…I kinda like him…a little. Okay, maybe not just a little. But oh well…he wouldn't know that. Especially since I ran away from him after…after what he did. He couldn't blame me! I was just…_

As the young Ainu continued to contemplate, she looked down at her fog-hidden feet while fiddling with her fingers. Then after a few minutes of arguing with her inner self, she came to a decision.

"Uh, R-Ren?" she said suddenly, head still bent down.

She waited for his reply, but it never came.

"Ren?" she called out, lifted her head up to see what's keeping Ren from answering her. "Hey, Ren, where are you?"

-

* * *

-

"It's my forest." He said in the flattest and most expressionless tone he could put on. _Hmm…I can't believe she's really curious about this. Maybe we could really talk now…_

"Hey. I'm not talking to you."

_Hn. So much for talking, huh?_

"Well, you are now." He replied coolly. Ren just couldn't help himself. He wanted to see that cute, annoyed face that amused him so much. _Perfect with the small "hmph" she always makes._

"Hmph!"

_Haha, there you go._

They were silent once again and Ren continued to walk down the path he had memorized so long ago.

_Walking here takes me back to those days. I was so alone back then. No direction, no friends, no nothing. All I had was my father's voice constantly telling me to be the strongest shaman, to be the best of the best. This place reminds me of all the things I had been through when I was still a young kid and who I've been back then. I'm just so glad that I'm here for very different reasons than that of a long time ago…_

Just as he was thinking that, he had the urge to check on Pirika behind him. She was being so quiet, he noticed. To his surprise, no one was there. He frantically looked around, searching for traces of blue, but there was none. No blue eyes, no blue hair, no Pirika. Opting to be calm, he settled on the idea that Pirika was probably just walking extremely slow so he patiently waited for her to arrive.

A couple of minutes had passed and she still didn't come. Ren became very worried.

_I have to find her. Now._

Without thinking much, he dropped everything he was carrying and left it at the side of the unseen dirt path and decided to just come back for them later. Pirika was much more important.

-

* * *

-

_I didn't think I was that slow. He could've at least waited for me…_

Pirika was now walking faster. At that rate, surely she would see Ren soon enough. She continued walking as fast as she could, considering the heavy bag she was carrying on her back, but Ren was nowhere in sight. All she could se were large trees and thick fog. She still felt a little calm though, but she would greatly appreciate it if any one of her friends would come into view. Even Ren would be quite reassuring.

_Now where could they all be?_

Anywhere she looked, tall dark trees surround her. All she could hear was the sound of animals in the forest, only that and nothing more. She then realized that she was, in fact, lost.

Now she panicked.

"Oniichan! Where are you?" the young Ainu shouted as loud as she could. _They must be pulling a prank on me. No need to worry myself_. "C'mon, quit fooling around. It's not funny anymore." Her voice was slightly shaking as she said this; nervousness filled her along with fear.

She had long since let go of her heavy bag and left it somewhere she couldn't remember. She could care less, though. All she thought of at the moment was to find her friends.

Absentmindedly, she walked backwards, not knowing that she was already edging herself towards the cliff. The cliff wasn't very high, but falling from the top of it might mean serious injuries. She couldn't see it, of course, since there was a think fog surrounding her, clouding her sight.

"Anna? Tamao? Anybody there? Please help meee!!"

Shouting still, Pirika continued to walk backwards towards the cliff, fear and worry evident in her face. Then accidentally, she stepped on a loose rock and tripped.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HHEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!!"

-

* * *

-

Ren kept running through the forest. It was a stupid idea to leave his kwan dao with his other things.

_It could have been easier if I had it with me. I'd just cut down all these troublesome trees and I'd see her almost immediately. Darn ------_

His thoughts were then interrupted by a voice calling out for help.

"That's Pirika! No doubt about it!" He was positive that she was just nearby; she wasn't gone for too long anyway. _But where exactly is she?_

She'd surely get lost with this fog. It's even thicker now than when I last came here a few years back.

He could now imagine her with tears flowing down her face, her lips trembling with fear and her kne-----

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HHEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!!"

As soon as he heard that scream, he realized where she was. He thought she might have fallen off the cliff, like he had so many times as a child. Knowing its danger, he sprinted towards the young Ainu and found her there, just in the state of falling.

He followed her quickly; the only thing in his mind now was to save Pirika. He jumped off the cliff, reaching for her. In moments, he caught her arm and pulled her to him. The girl's body went cold and rigid as they continued to fall and instinctively, he wrapped his skilled arms protectively around her.

"Pirika, hold on tight." He managed to whisper as he tightened his hold of her. But then, a stray branch grazed Pirika's arm quite harshly and this worried the young Chinese boy. He then shifted his weight to one side so he could switch places with Pirika. Luckily, he was just in time because right after the shift, his body collided with the trees they were falling into, creating bruises and scars all over his body. He winced when he felt an occasional large branch hit his back.

Ren didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for Pirika to be safe. He looked at the girl in his arms; her eyes were closed tightly and tears were seeping through them. He could feel her whole body shaking with her sobs as she was curled up in his tight embrace.

Incidentally, more branches hit Ren, and after a few moments, they landed hard on the ground.

_THUD._

"Ugh…" Ren crashed on the hard ground back first. His arms flailed dangerously as he did. On top of him was a very dirty, teary, but most importantly, a very unhurt Pirika.

The young boy looked at her, meeting her cerulean blue eyes with his golden ones, and smiled a _real_ smile.

"You're safe now, Pirika." Then he fainted.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

-

**A/N: I promise to finish this fic before the year ends. I am just too lazy to type, but as a gift t my dearest beta reader, I will do this! Please review! I know I still have to improve my writing, I just don't know which aspect of it. Please help me by reviewing my stories!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Beaches and Tears

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Please, please, please review…There are more than a thousand hits for this story but it only has 70+ reviews…please help me out here. Okay? Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all! So there, read on!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Almost Perfect**

**By pentuppassion formerly known as anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"We're nearly there, everyone!" the guide announced, sounding very excited. It's true; they were only half an hour away from the rest house of the Tao's. Everyone was glad to hear that they would soon be able to see what's in store for them in this trip. They were looking forward to getting there before the sun sets.

"Yeah, what do you guys think we should do first?" Manta asked the group.

"I'm hungry." Yoh suddenly blurted out and everyone else sweat-dropped. At that, Yoh put up his hands in front of him in defence and said, "Hey, eating isn't such a bad idea! We haven't even had a decent lunch, you know."

"Run laps when we get there." Anna said flatly. "No laps, no dinner."

"What? But… Anna… " Yoh whined. All memories of the night before seemed to have gone from his fiancé's mind.

The whole gang laughed hard at the couple's bickering when suddenly, Horohoro felt something. There was a feeling in his gut that made him stop laughing and walking. Tamao who was walking beside him was the only one who noticed the sudden change in his expression. His face was fear-stricken, it seemed. He went pale and had gotten sweaty all of a sudden; it was strange.

"Everything alright?" Tamao's concerned voice brought him back to reality. He noticed she stopped walking, too, and her face had a very worried expression on it. She then took his hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze. Horo tried to smile, thankful that Tamao was there.

"It's nothing, I just had a feeling."

_A very bad feeling…_

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! HHHEEEEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!" her eyes were tightly closed as she prayed inwardly for someone ----anyone ----- to rescue her. _Please… please… please…._

As if answering her prayers, a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the arm and gave it a powerful pull. She felt muscled arms encircle her into an embrace, as if the person was trying to cover her whole body, protecting her. As she was trying to figure out who her saviour was, the person suddenly spoke.

"Pirika, hold on tight." It was barely a whisper but she instantly recognized to whom that deep voice belonged to. _It could only be Ren's. _Before she could think any more about what was happening, a branch that was sticking out at the side of the cliff scraped her arm and resulted in a bleeding wound. She cringed slightly at the pain, and apparently, Ren felt her reaction.

The man holding her close quickly reacted to this. She felt herself being shifted to one side so she and Ren could exchange places. That was when there came a series of scratching leaves and breaking branches around them. Pirika, though, did not feel anything except a few light scratches caused by some occasional twigs grazing her skin. She was curled up safely in Ren's arms; his body was shielding her from all the wounds and scars.

She did not notice that she was crying and shaking with her sobs. All she felt was how Ren's body cringed and tensed as the branches hit his back quite harshly.

In a few moments, they landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Ren's back was first to hit the ground, his arms involuntarily let go of the Ainu girl and fell limply to his sides.

Pirika, who was still curled up on top of Ren's unmoving body, looked at the young man who saved her. At that same time, Ren looked up at her also and their eyes met. Surprisingly enough, the young Chinese smiled, seemingly satisfied, as he spoke softly.

"You're safe now, Pirika…" then he fainted without another word.

The young Ainu's eyes widened with fear and worry. She went over to his side and shook his shoulders slightly. "Ren! Ren, wake up!" Her pleas were now accompanied by her tears. "Please Ren… w-wake u-up…_ sob_…p-please…"

She wept but she didn't really understand why. She tried to calm herself knowing that if she didn't, she won't be able to do anything to help the young man in front of her.

After a while, her sobs subsided and she was able to think straight. She studied Ren's unconscious form carefully. She noticed that his clothes were damp with sweat, torn in several places and has blood seeping through it. His arms had countless wounds and bruises caused by the fall, and his face, too, had its own share or scratches.

Pirika felt guilt stirring inside her as she continued to look at him. All she could do now was to stare and cry. She couldn't help but think about the night that she claimed to hate this young man in front of her.

_I am so stupid! How come I never think before I say anything?! Now that I think about it, I am not that furious about what he did. It was just so confusing back then…argh! I can't believe myself… this is probably the most confusing week I would ever have in my entire life… _

She decided to let Ren's head rest on her lap. Then, she took off her headband and with it, she wiped the blood, dirt and sweat from the young man's face.

"I'm really sorry, Ren…I'm…really, really sorry…"

* * *

"Here we are!" Jun eagerly welcomed them all in their rest house. The sun was setting and they could see the orange-coloured sky above them. It was a long and tiring journey but as they surveyed the place, they felt it was damn worth it.

The moment they arrived, they saw a tall, hotel-like establishment looming over them. Not so far away from it was a beach surrounded by fine white sand. It might even be thought of as a private one since no other building or house can be seen anywhere near the place except for that or the Tao's.

"It's awesome!" Manta exclaimed, breaking the silence. "You really own all this, Jun?"

"Well, my father does, so, yeah." Jun replied modestly. "Shall we?"

"You bet!" everyone said in unison.

The gang was led into the house and were each assigned a room of their own. Everyone except Horohoro stayed in to fix their things; the young man decided to go out at once and wait for his sister to arrive. Yoh noticed this and followed him out.

"They sure are taking so long." He whispered to himself. "I wonder what's keeping them…"

If thet Ren did anything to my sister, I'm going to freeze him to death…

"Hey, Horo!" Yoh's voice came from behind him. The brown-haired young man was running towards the Ainu. "Any sign of Pirika and Ren?"

"Nah, still nothing." Horo had a downcast look on his face when he replied. "I'm worried."

"Hey, she's with Ren. I'm sure he'll take care of your sister." Yoh tried to reassure him.

"I know… but still…"

"Tell you what, if they're still not here in a couple of hours, we'll go looking for them. Okay?"

Horo thought about it for a while and decided that he probably should be more patient. "Yeah, okay."

"C'mon, let's go." Yoh put an arm over the Ainu's shoulder and steered him towards the beach. "She'll be fine." He added with a smile.

_I hope so…_

* * *

_This is it. This is what I've been dreaming about for days and it happened already. Now I know who saved me; it was Ren. It was always him. He's always around me and I never realized it until now. Whenever I'm in trouble, he would pop out from nowhere and help me out. He was just always there. I can't believe I was that stupid not to notice! And that kiss…surely it must mean something…_

The young Ainu's memory of that day was still very clear in her mind. The clearing, the tree, Ren lying on the ground sleeping while she stared, and the look in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine… _whatever he showed there in those golden orbs that day, he showed them all to me in his actins all the days after that. The pain and sadness, it was all crystal clear…I must be part of the reasons why he was that way. _

"And I ran away when he kissed me…" she whispered to herself. _That must've hurt…_

_After he kissed me, I ran away and shouted to the whole world how much I hated him. There at the roof, I cried my eyes and my heart out. How could I be so blind then? He was so good to me even before and then he kissed me…probably his way of confessing…and I freaked out and hated him for all the wrong reasons. And he was still so kind after that! I feel so bad right now. I feel like I'm the worst person ever…_

In her guilt, she cried some more. Her heart seemed to be shattered into little pieces as she thought more of what she had done to Ren. She realized how cruel she had been to him and how unfair it was to the young man.

_To think, I was so insensitive when it came to him…but still, he saved me. He could have died back there!!_

"You brat!" Pirika scolded the unconscious form of Ren. "You shouldn't have saved me! Now I feel even guiltier about everything I did to you!" She tried to continue ranting despite of her sobs. "This…this… is a-a-all y-your…f-f-fault, Ren…"

She threw insults at the young man, how big of a fool he was and that he was stupid and reckless. She didn't mean any of those things though; she just needed an output. Slowly, her energy faded away and her crying became silent tears. Her guilt wouldn't leave her.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touch her face and wiped her tears away. Knowing it as Ren's, she cried even harder.

"Ssshh…please, stop crying now, Pirika…" Ren managed to say as he stroked the Ainu's soft cheek and wipe the tears off her face. "It's okay…"

"B-b-but…"

Ren slowly sat up, his back facing Pirika, then said, "It's okay…I know already."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: what is Ren talking about? Find out in the next chapter! by the way, i'm sorry if Pirika cried a lot in this chapter. there's more in the next one. anyway, REVIEWS are very much welcome!! I want to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions on how I should end this story, please feel free to tell me about it in your reviews. Thanks!**

**I'm wondering, should it be a happy or a sad ending?**


	12. Chapter 12: Realizations and Revelations

**A/N: hi guys! I'm here yet again. Haha! Anyway, last time I checked, someone posted a review for this story and used my penname. If you happen to read that review, I just want to clear out that it was not me who wrote that...but nevertheless I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, it kinda put me down after I read that review but fortunately, after that person's review, there were a few more reviews that helped keep my spirits up. So thanks to all who reviewed!! By the way, don't go looking for the review I was talking about, I already deleted it. It was an anonymous review so I've got control over it, haha!! So anyway, here's the next chapter…enjoy!!**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot. **

**--**

* * *

--

**Almost Perfect**

**By pentuppassion formerly known as anime-ted goddess**

**Chapter 12**

**--**

* * *

--

"You brat! You shouldn't have saved me! Now I feel even guiltier about everything I did to you! This is all your fault, Ren…" The young Chinese boy could hear her rants and her sobs in between them as she spoke. "You're so stupid, you wimp! You selfish fool!" the boy didn't know if she meant any of these insults or not, and frankly, he doesn't want to find out. In moments, the ranting stopped, leaving only the crying to be heard.

The young man opened his eyes slowly and seeing Pirika's tear-stricken face, he raised his hand to wipe off her tears. He just couldn't bear to see her cry, and knowing that he was the reason for it made things worse. The thing is, instead of calming her down, the young girl cried even more.

"Ssshhh…please, stop crying now, Pirika." It hurt to speak but Ren wanted to ease the young girl's pain somehow. "It's okay…"

"B-b-but…"

"It's okay… I know already." He sat up, his back facing Pirika, not wanting to be seen by her.

"Wha---?" Pirika started, but Ren was quick to interrupt.

"Look. It's alright, Pirika. I know how you feel." He took a deep breath then continued. "I heard what you said that night at the roof…" His voice was trailing off as tears ran down his scarred face. Good thing the Ainu could not see that he was crying.

_It was hard enough just to think about it, let alone say it out loud. Saying it make things more real… _

"I was worried when I came home that night and I didn't see or hear you that's why I came looking for you. Just as I thought, you came up there on the roof like you always had before. You were crying and shouting and all that…" Ren's head was bowed down as he said all this; his purple hair hid his golden eyes from view. Pirika, ob the other hand, just sat there, frozen on the spot on the ground, listening to every word that the young man said.

"I was there. I heard what you said. And I guess I understood what it meant." Ren's voice was almost cold, but the hurt still showed with every word. "I know you hate me, I realized that much even before. I am an enemy, a hindrance for your brother. I know you won't ever trust me, much less care about me. You don't even like me at all." He added with a sad laugh.

"R-R-Ren…" Pirika tried to say something, but the young man just ignored her.

"But you see… I care a lot about you, Pirika. I just can't help it. I don't care if you don't want to see me or talk to me. I don't care if you h---"

--

* * *

--

_He knew. He heard it all. I was so mad at that time, so confused. The only output I had was to hate him and blame everything on him so I went there at the roof to shout it all out to the world. And he heard everything… but he was still good to me even after that… how… how come…?_

The Ainu's eyes were filled with tears. The young man's back was still turned to her and she can tell that he, too, was crying because of the frequent rising of his shoulders whenever he sobs or take in a deep breath. She had come to realize how hard everything was for Ren. The worst part was that she caused it all.

_Now what? I don't know how I feel anymore. I've been confused ever since I saw him sleeping under that large tree… and I never totally understood what that kiss meant and everything else that he did for me… I'm not sure that… I, uh…_

And as if shedding light to her confusion, she heard Ren's voice.

"I care a lot about you, Pirika…"

Ren spoke some more but she couldn't pay attention to his words. She already heard what she needed to hear. Her heart was beating so fast as she contemplated on what he just said.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to explain to him a lot of things but Ren just won't stop talking. His voice was so sad and so filled with hurt, and she just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"I don't care if you h---"

Not being able to stop herself any longer, she flung her arms towards Ren, encircled them on his waist, and held him in a tight embrace. Her head was resting on the nape of his neck, her eyes closed tightly at the moment. Surely this made Ren stop talking nonsense.

_I'm not sure about a lot of things right now… but I'm sure of this one thing…_

"I care about you, too, Ren."

The young boy was in shock. First, she hugged him from the back, and now her words. He just can't believe it all.

"I'm really sorry. About everything that happened after that day…"

"Pirika, please…you don't -----"

"Stop it, it's my turn now." At that, the Chinese kept his mouth shut. "I am really sorry, Ren." She continued, still sobbing in between words. "I didn't know what to do that time; I didn't know how to react. I was deeply confused… and it was my first kiss and I didn't know what it meant…or if it meant anything at all…" she then cried some more, unable to explain any further. She let go of Ren and buried her face in both of her hands. She tried to speak but it was muffled through her sobs.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ren spoke suddenly. He had already turned around to face the young and beautiful Ainu. He noticed that even though he had done his best to keep her from being hurt, she still had a few scratches. Finally, Pirika gained control over herself and her crying, and looked up to see Ren watching her. She had a little blush and got all shy so she turned her gaze away before speaking once again.

"I just didn't realize it at that time, but I really do care about you, Ren. Maybe still not as much as you might care about me… but nevertheless… I…" her voice trailed off as she mustered up the courage to look at him in the eyes and tell him what she had been holding back for days. "I like you, Ren Tao, I really do."

Now it was Ren's turn to surprise her. Instantly, the Ainu felt Ren's arms around her, embracing her. His face was somewhat buried in soft blue hair while Pirika's head rested on his hard muscled chest. The young man hugged her tightly while her arms were just limply hanging on her sides, still shocked and clueless of what to do.

"You've made me really happy, Pirika. Thank you…"

--

* * *

--

"I like you, Ren Tao, I really do."

After hearing those words coming from her, he just couldn't help but feel happy. Without thinking much, he pulled her close in a tight embrace. He never imagined her saying those words even in his dreams.

"You've made me really happy, Pirika. Thank you…" His eyes were closed as he savoured every second of this moment. And what Pirika said next surprised him yet again.

"No, Ren, thank you." With that, Pirika returned the affection by hugging him back. She was relieved to have told him almost everything so she let out a sigh. Their eyes were both closed at that moment, both of them feeling very happy.

Ren thought of all those times when he looked or stared at her from afar… all the times he spend pondering whether or not to tell her how he really feels. He had always been there, hiding, watching her, seeing if she was alright, checking if she was safe.

_Now I don't have to hide anymore…_

Then suddenly, a searing pain shot through him.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Shocked, Pirika immediately let go of Ren. "Wha---what happened?"

The young man reached out to his back, clearly in pain. "M-m-my back…" He stammered. Apparently, he had an injury on his back, probably due to the fall earlier, and Pirika was holding him a tad too tightly. They both have forgotten about their current situation because of all the revelations that took place.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I totally forgot about that."

"Yeah, me, too." Ren said with a dry laugh. "Well, they must all be worried. I have to get you back soon, or else, your brother might kill me."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

--

**A/N: Should this be the end? Or should I put up another chapter? Please REVIEW!! **


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story (unless I'm in the mood to write an epilogue or something :p)**

_**Italicized words – thoughts (or dreams)**_

**Words between " " - dialogue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot. **

-

* * *

-

**Almost Perfect**

**By pentuppassion**

**Chapter 13**

-

* * *

-

It had been three days since the incident in the Yin Yang forest and here she was, still seated beside the bed where the great Ren Tao lies peacefully in a deep slumber. He had been out for the past days and gave no sign of waking up anytime soon. It was very silent inside his room, even Pirika made no sound whatsoever. The only thing that can be heard was the deep breathing of the Chinese boy.

For him, everything was peaceful and quiet but for the young Ainu, things went entirely differently for the past three days.

_**Flashback**_

After waking up in a large room in the Tao's resthouse, she instantly recalled all that transpired before her brother led her there to rest.

Yawn.

"Oh, god." _Ren_.

She quietly got up from the queen-sized bed and went out to find the young man. Fortunately, it was not that hard to locate him. A few paces to her right, at the end of the hallway, were double doors decorated with the Yin Yang symbol, dragons and other Chinese-looking designs. Seeing this, she did not doubt even for one moment that it would lead her to Ren's room. Silently, she opened the door and went in.

The sight that met her blue orbs shocked her.

Directly in front of her was a large and elegant bed and on it was a severely injured Ren Tao. Who would have thought she'd live to see him this weak and fragile?

The young man was clearly asleep since he didn't move a muscle when Pirika grabbed a chair, sat down next to his bed and touched his wounded hand. Looking at him, she realized yet again how much he was hurt due to that fall. His arms were bandaged, along with his left shoulder. He had a few cuts on his face and his hair was in perfect disarray.

"I wish I could do something to ease the pain I've caused you, Ren…" she said after taking in a shuddering breath. She was close to tears yet again. _I'm such a cry-baby… if he sees me like this, he'd probably scold me or something…_

Just as she wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes, the double doors opened to reveal Jun Tao, Ren's older sister. She was carrying a small basin and a few clean towels with her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were here." Jun apologized immediately when she saw the young Ainu sitting beside the bed of her severely injured brother. "I should've knocked first."

"No, it's fine." Pirika replied with a soft sigh. She then turned to the young man's sleeping form and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't stay much longer…"

As she stood up to leave the Tao siblings, Jun spoke. "Oh, Pirika, you don't have to leave. I wouldn't be here for too long anyway."

Jun then placed the water-filled basin and the towels beside the first aid kit on the bedside table. The young Ainu just watched as the older woman went close to Ren to take off the blanket. Pirika gasped at the sight in front of her.

Not only was he bandaged on his arms but he had bandages all over his whole body. His torso was wrapped in a bandage that had bloodstains on the side. His arms, she noticed then, had stained bandages too. She knew very well that Ren was badly hurt but seeing him like this made her feel weak in the knees.

_He looks so fragile, so helpless, and so…weak. All of this happened because he saved me…_

"I'm sorry, Jun." she finally said in a sad and torn voice.

At that moment, the green-haired lady turned to look at her and smiled. "Don't say that. I know Ren would have died if it means not getting you hurt in any way."

"But still…" she tried to protest but was too weak at heart to come up with a sensible argument.

"You shouldn't worry yourself, Pirika." Jun said. "My brother wanted to do this for you. You know that, don't you?"

"…Yes." She replied after a few moments of hesitation. Right then, she knew what she had to do. She moved over to the side of the bed and started taking off the soiled bandages on the boy's arm.

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since that night, Pirika had stayed beside Ren. She never went out of the room except to go to the bathroom when the need arises. Everything else, she does inside Ren's room. Not that she does a lot of things. For the past three days, her only activities include cleaning Ren's wounds, making sure that he's comfortable in his deep slumber, watching Ren the whole day with the exception of her time during a short bath in the morning and at night and only a couple of hours of sleep. Jun wanted to help her attend to Ren but she refused the older woman's offer. In her heart, she felt responsible for everything even though Jun and their friends assured her that it wasn't. In her heart, she knew that she have to do all this for that handsome young man.

Since the first time she came in there, Pirika never left. When their friends came to visit Ren and asked how he was doing, Pirika never answered. She never uttered a single word even to her brother.

_Tap, tap._

"Hey…Pirika?"

Silence.

_sigh_

"I brought you some food." Her brother's voice said. "You haven't eaten anything for the past three days, in case you haven't noticed."

The young Ainu girl did not even flinch at her brother's slight scolding. She just sat there, still staring at the Chinese boy in front of her. She was so absorbed by her thoughts that Horohoro doubted if she even noticed him come in. Horo then put down the tray of food on one of Ren's wooden desks. Looking at Pirika, he couldn't help but feel extremely sad for his younger sister. She changed a lot ever since that happened and it's evident in her blue eyes. They weren't the alive, shining and sparkling eyes anymore. As he watched her, all he could see was sadness and deep guilt.

Slowly, he approached Pirika and wrapped his strong arms around her. Tears were falling down from his eyes as he tried so hard to reach out to his sister. "Pirika, please stop this. You know Ren wouldn't want to wake up and see such a sad expression on you beautiful face." His voice was pleading already. "He loves you, okay? And I do, too. So please, Pirika…"

The boy's body rocked with uncontrolled sobs as he tightened his embrace but still, she did not make any move or response. Gradually, he let go of her and walked slowly out of the room while wiping off his tears.

At the sound of the door closing, Pirika let herself cry. The tears she had been holding back for the past three days suddenly rushed out of her. Everything she felt--- the confusion, guilt, sadness and everything else---- she poured out through those tears. She leaned forward on the bed and rested her head on Ren's arm as she held on to him tightly and she wept for the first time for everything that happened.

-

* * *

_-_

_Ouch. That hurt…well actually, my whole body is hurting…Oh wait, what's that sound?...Crying? Hey, where am I anyway?_

"Oh, Ren…" A voice he knew so well spoke between sobs. "I'm sorry, Ren. I'm really, really sorry…"

_Pirika…? Why are you crying? Why are you apologizing to me?_

"This is all my fault…I hurt you so bad, and I'm sorry. Taking care of you will never be enough atonement for all the pain I've caused you." She stopped momentarily to control her sobs. "I'll never be able to forgive myself…"

Suddenly, Ren felt the light touch of her hand on his right cheek, caressing his delicate face. Another hand was entwined with his bandaged left hand. He wanted so much to respond even in a small way just to let her know that he can hear and understand her but he could not move at all. He felt as if energy had been drained out of him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…I…" He could feel her hesitation and he felt that her hands were shaking but nothing prepared him of what he felt next. Her soft lips trembled against his in a long and gentle kiss, and the moment seemed to have frozen in time. He was still trying to process whatever it is that Pirika was trying to say before this happened but he could only think about how her lips felt against his.

Slowly, he felt Pirika move away from him. "Please wake up, Ren…please…" Her voice was barely a whisper but was still full of sadness and worry.

Hearing her pleas and feeling her leave made Ren gather up all his strength to try and stop her from leaving. Just before the Ainu completely let go of his hand, he held on to her as tightly as he could and slowly opened his eyes.

"Stay."

"R-Ren?" It seemed as if she did not know the best approach to this situation, whether she should be shocked or what. Her face showed a mix of shock, happiness, bewilderment, worry and something else he couldn't place. She just stood there, surprised by Ren's sudden awakening but still holding his hand the whole time. Finally, she found her voice and said, "You're awake!"

"Well, yeah." As the young man sad this, he tried to sit up but he was having a hard time doing so. His body was still very weak. Pirika, as if sensing his difficulty, leaned closer and helped him.

"T-thanks." He stammered. Through his nervousness, he tried to smile; he still wasn't used to being too close in proximity with the beautiful Ainu. Silence took over and Pirika took hold of a glass of water and offered it to him.

"Here. I just thought you might, uh, need one. There's no milk so I could only offer you water."

_She actually remembered that I love drinking milk! Oh, but she still is very shy around me…It's kinda cute._

"It's fine. Thanks Pirika." After drinking a few gulps of water, he felt energy come back to him. "Aahh, that's better." He smiled at the young girl who was still standing there not making any sound or movement. He scooted over to side a little and surprised Pirika by saying, "Will you please sit here beside me?"

The Ainu could not help but blush at his request but she abided to it nonetheless. As she sat down, she never looked at him. Her head was bowed down and her long blue hair cascaded at the side of her face and over her shoulders, shielding her from his view.

"Tell me." He said as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Tell me, what did you lie to me about?"

She was shocked. She did not know that he was already awake at that time and was able to hear what she had said. But now, the question needs to be answered.

"Well…I…" She didn't know where to look but she ended up staring down at her hands on her lap. "You see, I…I lied about…I lied about liking you."

_What the…?_

_sigh_

"Oh well. That's…that's okay." It was all the young man could say. "…I guess."

He could not help but feel sad at what she said. There he was, thinking that she actually and truly liked him back and that after everything, he and Pirika would finally be together. The young Ainu turned to look at him and he offered her a small, sad smile. What was surprising was that Pirika smiled back at him. Not a smile of sadness, guilt or anything of the sort.

It was a real smile.

_I'm confused. Couldn't she show a little sympathy? Is that how much she hates me?_

"I don't like you, Ren." She said, and he nodded sadly.

"I know but Pirika I----"

"Iminlovewithyou." Pirika said as fast as she can while quickly closing her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes one by one. The young boy, as if he did not hear anything, just continued talking.

"Yes I know, you just to----" And then it hit him. "Wait, what did you just say?""

"Oh, it was nothing." She really was enjoying this. She could barely suppress a chuckle.

_What the hell…?!_

"No. you said something." His face held a shocked expression. "You just said you're in love with me."

"Well…" then she put on a sad face and continued, "You don't seem too happy about it."

Now he was even more confused. The fall must have impaired his analyzing and understanding skills, he thought.

"Huh? What? But you said earlier----. And now you're saying----." His thoughts were scattered and his eyebrows furrowed with the stress. "I don't g---"

She kissed him.

Again.

A quick one this time.

Things were happening too fast for him and he never had enough time to process any of it.

_She's smiling again…_

After the initial shock, he was able to recover and ask, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" She was laughing a bit at his confusion.

"Why did you kiss me? Why are you smiling?" He asked as if it was already too obvious.

He really was confused, she thought. With a short laugh, she answered, "Well, you talk too much and I gotta find a way to stop you, plus, I'm in love with you. And the last one's because I'm too happy, I can't help it."

Ren reached out to her and embraced her tightly. After a few moments, he finally let go and with a hand caressing her face, he just looked at her deep in her sparkling blue eyes. When he spoke, he showed her every ounce of his feelings through his eyes.

"I love you so much, Pirika. You do feel that, don't you?" When she nodded her response he just had one more question in mind.

"Pirika, will you be my girl?"

She was a little surprised at his question but when she answered, she knew that in her heart, she was speaking only the truth.

"I have been yours ever since I saw you sleeping under that tree."

They smiled at each other and it was Ren's turn to close the gap between their lips.

_Now that we're together, everything's perfect. Well, almost._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**END OF STORY**

-

* * *

-

**A/N: That's it!!! I don't know if I lived up to your expectations but I am thankful that you found my story worth reading. Thank you so much for all those who reviewed "Almost Perfect". For this last chapter, please do me a favor of reviewing my story once again. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I might write a sequel so please let me know if you want one so I could push through with the writing. Thanks again! Special thanks to smiley's chaos for being a good friend and beta-reader. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
